Scattered Secrets
by Backtowriting
Summary: Takes place during S1. Logan Echolls has been hurt by his father's abuse for too long! But what happens when secrets are discovered? Will Veronica be able to save him? Lots of LoVe and angst
1. Attitudes a'changing

_**A/N This is the alternative to "With the help of an angel" so I hope you like it. Please please read and review! I will love you forever and ever if you do!! P.s. Aaron might be slightly OOC so sorry about that.**_

**_Rating: PG13 Language in one place._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all Rob Thomas' awesome imagination!_**

**Chapter 1: Attitudes a'changing**

"I'm home," Logan called walking into his front room and closing the glass door quietly behind him. He looked around for a sign that anyone was home, hoping they weren't, and took a seat on the couch placing his bag by his feet. Logan now treasured any time alone, the only time he was able to let down the barrier, even temporarily, that he'd been gradually building around himself since his mother's death. Every moment spent in his father's company was an awkward pretense that made his anger rise to the surface with fear, ominous dread trailing closely behind.

Unfortunately for Logan his father then appeared in the room, "Finally Logan… it's time," Aaron said calmly to his son.

"For what?" Logan asked in a hopeful way, as though the answer would be different from all the other times his father had spoken these words.

"You know what," Aaron answered; remaining calm.

Logan swallowed, "Why?" he said quietly, barely audibly, subtle fright evident in his voice.

"Logan…" Aaron began with quiet exasperation, "You should know why."

The truth was Logan didn't know what he had done to deserve it; but he had a good idea of why he was being given it all the same. He was the vent. Since his mother died it had gone from being once a month, to once a fortnight, to once a week and the future, unlike the marks, was anything but bright.

It had become routine for his father now and the worst part was the power and threatening nature he projected with the calm, far worse than shouting or throwing punches. Aaron Echolls was delicate in the way he approached beating his son, no shouting meant there was no route for Logan to shout back on. His life had been getting gradually worse ever since his cheating became public knowledge and Logan was the one thing he still had control over.

Aaron left the room to wait in his study for his son to hand him his weapon of choice. Logan took as much time as he dared to stay on the couch, postponing the pain that was inevitable. He got up slowly and carefully and went to the closet to retrieve what his father was waiting for. Once a regular item to Logan, it had become an enemy personified by its deadly intent.

Logan knocked lightly on his father's study door before entering; carrying his next fifteen minutes of pain in his palm. He handed it to his father and pulled his T-shirt over his head with a careful precision not usually required to remove an item of clothing. This had the double purpose of delaying the agony awaiting him and lessening the pain of material on already raw skin. Logan knelt down on the ironically cheerful sky blue carpet and heard his father's footsteps moving behind him, heard the creaking of the door as it was closed. He felt his body tense involuntarily, though he knew this would not help. His one remaining escape, though he would never take it, had been blocked. Time was up and Logan felt the first cracking sound of leather hitting bare skin and knew that it would be the first of many.

* * *

The next morning Logan began his day as usual: get up, experience the pain of a shower, get dressed carefully covering any marks that his father had been careless enough to make on his lower back, take a couple of pain killers and head off to school.

* * *

"Sure you can't help me after school Wallace?" Veronica Mars said hopefully to her best friend backing away towards the lockers.

"Sorry Veronica, basketball practice, how would they cope without me?" Wallace replied cheekily.

"Who else do I know qualified to help me with this?" she pleaded as Wallace gave her a skeptical look. "Fine, but you owe me!"

"I owe you," Wallace said indignantly. "Exactly how many favours have I done you since we've known each other; including the ones that could have landed me in deep you know what?"

"Okay," Veronica relented. "Then you've used up one I.O.U."

"Yeah," Wallace said sarcastically starting to move off in the other direction as the bell rang, "Because that's fair."

"See ya, Wallace," Veronica said cheerfully, smiling and tilting her head to one side using the old Mars charm to stay in Wallace's good books.

Wallace just shook his head, laughing and left.

Veronica turned around and bumped straight into Logan Echolls, knocking all her books out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Watch it!" Logan said harshly as Veronica bent down to pick up her books.

"Sorry Logan, but gee it's nice of you to help," Veronica said sarcastically.

Logan bent down to help regretfully as Dick appeared and completely ignoring Veronica's situation spoke to Logan.

"Dude, are you gonna come to the beach after school for a surf or what?" he asked Logan as though he was just asking out of courtesy without really expecting a yes.

"No man, I can't. I've got things to do," Logan said predictably and sincerely though of course he was lying. It would be bad enough for his friends to see the welts he'd been so careful to hide but if paparazzi were around it would be ten times worse.

"What's the deal man? You never come out anymore, what happened to you?"

"Look Dick," Logan said standing up, "I said I can't, now leave it alone!" he said in a tone that let Dick know the conversation was over and if he pressed anymore he was likely to get attacked.

"Fine, whatever!" Dick said before turning around to leave.

Logan turned back to Veronica who had been watching the exchange with mild interest and curiosity.

"Since when do you turn down a surf?" she asked.

"Since when is it any of your business?" Logan said turning to his locker with more a tired expression than an angered one.

Veronica thought she'd try a different approach, "Are you okay Logan? It's just that there must be a reason for this attitude because I've got to tell you I'm kind of tired of just taking it."

"What?" Logan turned back to Veronica, "…like my Mom killing herself you mean."

Veronica's smug expression was wiped off her face, "Sorry Logan, of course that's tough but I'm kind of…"

"Concerned?" Logan suggested angrily. "I don't need your concern Veronica. I need you to leave me alone!" a point he emphasised by slamming his locker door shut.

"Sorry Logan, but I thought…"

"That we were chums now because you did me a favour?"

"It was a fairly big favour for an enemy," Veronica said letting her anger get the better of her but bowing her head in shame, realising it was a harsh thing to say.

"Nice, Veronica. Real nice," he said nodding his head, before walking away. Veronica waited a moment before saying something else.

"It was nice well it lasted," she said softly to Logan's distant back, the intensity of conversation seeming to have come down a scale or two in one way and up three or four in another.

"What was?" he said standing still and only turning his head to look back at Veronica over his shoulder.

"The calm."

"…and we've just had the storm."

"Think it'll pass?" Veronica said hopefully.

Logan turned back to face the way he was going before replying sadly, "Maybe."

* * *

Veronica came out of school at the end of the day and headed towards her car pondering how she was going to get this done without Wallace's help. She was digging around in her bag for her car keys and was surprised to see Logan stood next to her car when she looked up.

"What do you want?" she sighed not wanting to deal with another encounter with Logan Echolls that day.

"That was my question," Logan said with a small smile that was heading towards apologetic.

Veronica was puzzled, "Explain."

"What did you need Wallace's help with?" Logan asked.

"Are you offering you're services?" she asked; shocked.

"I might be."

"What about earlier?" Veronica asked skeptically.

"The storm passed," he explained with a small shrug of his shoulders and a twinkle in his eye. "Veronica, I'm sorry. I was a complete jerk earlier and the truth is I really did appreciate what you did for me and... I don't want to be enemies any more."

"Good to know," Veronica said surprised at the sincerity in Logan's voice. "I feel the same."

Logan smiled, "So what do you need me for?"

"You told Dick you had things to do?" Veronica interrogated.

"…and now I do."

Veronica wasn't blind to Logan's obvious dodge of the question, there was something else going on with him and her curious side couldn't help but try and find out what it was.

"Jump in, I'll explain on the way. Let's see if you're father's acting skills have been passed down to you," Veronica said intriguingly.

"Oh they have," Logan said strapping himself in the passenger's side, begrudgingly reminiscent of the constant lies to everyone he knew. "...believe me."

Veronica wondered what Logan meant by this and supposed she'd see if he was telling the truth later on. They left the school car park and headed for The Neptune Grand Hotel.

* * *

Veronica approached the reception desk of the Neptune Grand purposefully and with an expression of going to war. Logan was following behind her looking guilty.

"Excuse me," Veronica said rudely to the receptionist, a pretty young blonde woman, pressing the bell multiple times as well.

"Yes, can I help you?" the receptionist asked sweetly; obviously trained for ignoring the rudeness of some customers.

"I hope so. I've just found out that my boyfriend here…" she gestured to Logan who raised his hand in acknowledgement and then looked guiltily down at his feet, "…is a lying scum bag cheat."

"Right, what can I do about it?" the receptionist asked; puzzled.

"Well, two days ago the bastard checks into a room here with a woman. He was too drunk to remember the woman's name or even what she looked like. But he tells me she signed for the room. Luckily he was stupid enough to accidentally bring the room key home with him so at least I know the room number."

The receptionist looked over at Logan who was playing the guilty boyfriend very well, "You know you're really not supposed to take the room keys out of the hotel?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Veronica said quickly, "But can we concentrate on the real problem? Do you think you can do that?" she carried on patronizingly. "Can you tell me the name of the woman who signed for the room, number 414. Here's the key, I thought I could return it at the same time."

Veronica was knocking the receptionist off her stride and it was clear she wasn't sure how to proceed with the situation, "I'm not sure were supposed to do that."

"Look," Veronica said gently trying to display a sweeter side. "What would you do if you were in my situation? I just want to know who the woman was who caused my boyfriend to cheat on me after two years of loyalty. You can understand that right?"

"Honey, I've said I'm sorry. Do you really have to do all this?" Logan interrupted placing a hand on Veronica's shoulder which she then slapped off, turning to face him.

"Yes Bob I do, because apparently, unlike you, I care what happens in this relationship!" Veronica said quickly, angrily and with exasperation. "Please?" she said turning to the receptionist.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," the receptionist said finally relenting. She typed something into her computer and looked up at Veronica. "Room 414 was signed for by a Penelope Foster."

"Thank you," Veronica said, "You've been a great help."

She turned around swiftly and commanded to Logan, "Let's go Bob."

Once they were safely back inside the car, Logan turned to Veronica and said, "Bob?"

"I was thinking on my feet!" Veronica defended laughing. "You were very convincing by the way, you definitely helped to sell it."

"Thank you," Logan said appreciatively and smiled. "It was fun. Where did you get that room key from anyway?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Veronica said playfully.

Logan laughed, "What happens next?"

"Now I have a name, which by the way is very interesting considering my clients maiden name is Foster."

"Scandalous!" Logan said jokingly.

"Now I need to get the money shot which means a very boring stake out."

"Want some company?" Logan offered.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" Veronica joked.

"I don't have to. If you'd rather do it on your own; I mean…" Logan started trying to find the right words.

"Logan," Veronica saved him, placing her hand on his, "That would be nice."

Logan smiled and looked up at her kind face.

"We've got a while before we really have to be worrying about staking out the place so you can go home for a bit if you want?" Veronica suggested.

"Um…" Logan said really not wanting to go home. He knew the consequences would probably be worse if he waited longer to, but he was having fun for the first time in ages and it would be worth it. "Do you think maybe we could get a bite to eat or something instead?"

Veronica noticed his reluctance to go home and added it to the mental list of clues she'd been making since she'd started seeing something was wrong.

"Sure," she answered. "Do you mind if we stop at mine first, I want to get changed?"

"No, that's fine," Logan said pleased to be going anywhere but home.

* * *

"So here we are," Veronica said placing her keys on the kitchen counter, "...home."

Logan followed her in and scoped out the place, "...where the heart is. It's… cosy."

Veronica scoffed, "Is that you're nice way of saying cheap?"

"Sorry, sometimes it's hard to turn off the rich kid attitude. Where's you're butler? I quite fancy a sandwich."

"Haha," Veronica said in response and logan laughed gently. "That's okay, I've learnt not to take it personally," Veronica said smiling. "Take a seat on the couch I won't be long. You can watch TV if you want."

Logan watched Veronica go into her bedroom and shut the door. Instead of taking a seat though, he wandered around her front room looking at the pictures of her and her Dad happy and smiling. He couldn't deny that Veronica's relationship with her father was enviable. Then again any relationship between parent and child would have to be better than the one he shared with his own father.

Thinking about this, Logan's back began to sting, the material of his T-shirt sticking with sweat to the welts on his back. He decided he should let them breathe and went to find Veronica's bathroom. He went in without closing the door properly. Was Logan's subconscious finally doing something that his conscious self wasn't willing or ready to do?

Logan took off his T-shirt carefully; the air on his back was a relief to the pain. He bent over the sink and washed his face. When he stood up again, he looked in the mirror to see a tiny blonde girl, in the frame of the door, looking with horror at his back. Logan was in shock for a moment, but the fact that Veronica was too; allowed him to jump across the room, slam the door shut and lock it until he was ready to deal with what was on the other side.

* * *

_**A/N Okay, so I hope you like it. It's more what I was intending when I started to write, "With the help of an Angel" But if you preferred the other version let me know and I'll keep going with both although they might have the same destination. **_

_**And now the begging begins: **_

_**"Please, please Review?" I shout from the rooftops to the world. But who will answer a young girl's plea?**_

_**J x**_


	2. Breaking Battles

Chapter 2

_**A/N I'd like to thank all my reviewers; they really do keep me going!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**_

_**So: Enjoy and Review! **_**; )**

**Chapter 2. ****Broken Battles**

_Logan took off his T-shirt carefully; the air on his back was a relief to the pain. He bent over the sink and washed his face. When he stood up again, he looked in the mirror to see a tiny blonde girl, in the frame of the door, looking with horror at his back. Logan was in shock for a moment, but the fact that Veronica was too; allowed him to jump across the room__, slam the door shut and lock it until he was ready to deal with what was on the other side._

Logan leant against the door, palms flat, looking down at the checkered tiles of the floor, and breathing heavily.

"Logan?" he heard Veronica croak.

He stayed silent, turned his back to the door and slid down until he came to rest with his head buried in his hands. In one second his life had completely changed, the one thing he had hidden from everyone his whole life had finally been discovered and he was terrified at the prospect that his life would be different. It had been awful; yes, but it had been strangely comfortable in a way no one else would be able to understand, least of all Veronica Mars.

"Please talk to me Logan," Veronica tried again. She could hear Logan's breathing on the other side of the door and wasn't sure whether it would be easier to do this facing him or with the door between them. She adopted the reflective position of the one she knew he had taken so at least she could feel close to him physically and maybe then he'd open up emotionally. She couldn't believe she was even feeling sympathy for the jackass who'd been so mean to her even this very day. Although, thinking about it, this did give some explanation as to his attitude lately, and frankly, Veronica was surprised he wasn't an even bigger jerk; considering the scars she'd just seen.

She shuddered, thinking about them. Sometimes having a photographic memory really sucked, every time she closed her eyes she saw the marks on his shoulders blades, those ones looked like intricately woven inkless tattoos; they looked the oldest, as though they had been done with real control. His lower back was a mess, old and new scars entwined, control lacking in administration. Veronica realised it must be ten or more times worse to actually bear them or to experience getting them. A fresh wave of sympathy hit her and she felt herself swallowing back tears. She couldn't break down. She _wouldn't_ break down.

"It's your Dad isn't it? He does this to you?" Veronica asked gently knowing the answer. Something Logan's sister, Trina, had said suggested that this was the case. At that time Logan seemed to brush his sister's comment under the carpet and although he and Veronica never spoke about it, he knew she knew, but she didn't know the method of abuse which is what she found the most sickening.

"I guess this explains why you didn't want to go surfing today," Veronica said trying a more light hearted tactic.

Something in the way Veronica said this made Logan flinch, he felt a kind of embarrassment that he hadn't gone surfing because of it, as though it was shameful that something had control of him and he was not his own man.

"Logan, I can wait here all night if I have to, it's my house. You on the other hand will have to leave at some point," Veronica pointed out practically.

Still Logan stayed silent. At that moment he wouldn't have denied he was scared. His mind was blank and he could barely hear Veronica's pleas. He looked straight ahead with his eyes glued open, feeling like at any moment an avalanche was about to occur.

Veronica was unsure what to do next and they shared a deep silence for a few minutes until Veronica stood up and said softly to the door, "I won't judge you Logan."

This had a deep impact on Logan and broke him out of his shock, the way people would react if they found out was what most worried him and what Veronica had just said made her knowing seem more hopeful than terrible. He turned around, opened the door and threw himself in to Veronica's arms, tears finally flowing like a dangerous waterfall. They both sunk to the ground and Veronica held Logan's head in her arms, silent tears rushing down her own cheeks.

After this flood of tears subsided they made their way to the couch and sat down. Logan wasn't sure if he was dreading "the talk" he knew was coming or would find it a relief to finally have someone_ to_ talk to.

"So…" Veronica started but she wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Do you want to tell me about it?" she settled for asking tentatively.

Logan shrugged and said wearily, "Veronica, I've never talked about it, I've just accepted it and moved on." He stopped before continuing, "…if you want to know anything; ask me, because I don't think I can just talk about."

"Okay," Veronica said understandingly. "I was right in saying that your father does this to you wasn't I?"

Logan nodded sombrely.

"…how long?" Veronica asked.

"Since I was a kid… …not…" Logan paused, took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing. Veronica could sense how hard this was for him, "…not what you saw, but broken noses and other stuff. Only when I'd done something to deserve it though," he finished seriously.

Veronica was taken aback by Logan's full belief that he deserved what his father was doing to him. "Logan," she began, "…no one deserves that, no matter what they've done."

Logan stayed silent and Veronica was saddened, knowing he didn't believe her.

"So when did the…," Veronica wasn't sure what to say, it was as though if they spoke the literal verb of what Logan's father did, it would make everything too real to deal with, "…other stuff start?"

"When I started to get a bit more rebellious, when puberty hit I suppose," Logan told her. "It's gotten worse since my Mom died though."

"Logan…" Veronica began placing a hand on his. "We have to do something about it."

"What do you mean "_we_"?" Logan questioned, "This is my problem Veronica, I'll deal with it!" he told her heatedly.

Veronica looked down at the floor before replying slowly, "…but you're not going to, are you?"

Logan stood up, "What am I supposed to do Veronica? Who in their right mind would believe me? I haven't exactly lived down the rich kid, attention seeking stereotype, have I?"

"That doesn't matter Logan, what matters is that you're safe!" Veronica said also standing up.

Logan sighed, "Aren't you meant to be going on a stake out?" he said dodging the topic.

"That doesn't matter now, Logan, I can do that tomorrow. Right now, we are talking about you!" she said purposefully.

"I don't want to talk about me!" Logan shouted. "I just want to forget about it. I'll be 18 soon and then I won't have to deal with it anymore!"

"That's over a year, Logan! What if it gets worse? Maybe you can just forget about it, but I can't!"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Logan shouted back sounding suddenly worried.

"It means that if you won't do something, then…" Veronica started but was interrupted.

"No! Veronica, you've got no idea of what it's actually like!" Logan said turniing his back on her in annoyance and then turning back to face her to continue his point. "This is exactly what I was afraid of if someone knew!"

"Logan…" Veronica tried.

"Veronica I am begging you," Logan said looking straight at Veronica, clutching her upper arms and threatening water in his eyes.

"Logan," she started again looking back into his eyes and seeing the desperation there. "I've already lost one friend. I don't want to lose another!" she finished angrily.

Logan looked Veronica in the eyes seeing the concern and worry that something would happen to him, his heart warmed and what happened next caught Veronica completely off guard, Logan crashed his lips against hers and she embraced the tender feeling of their mouths colliding. Her arms wrapped around him to start with and then he bent her backwards in a "Hollywood style" and her arms hung loose. Their lips finally parted and Logan lifted Veronica back up onto her feet which she immediately lost balance on. Fortunately Logan still had a hold of her and helped her to stay upright.

"You okay?" Logan asked her, his eyes dancing around in hers.

Veronica nodded, "What was that for?"

Logan smiled sadly but gratefully, "No one's ever shown as much care for me as you did just now, not even Lilly."

Veronica smiled back, "…what does this mean?" she asked. Before Logan had kissed her she hadn't let herself feel anything for him partly because of Lilly and Duncan and partly because he was a jerk. Or at least she thought he was and any feelings she had for him were loathing and hatred. However seeing the sensitive and caring side of him today had changed these feelings into something different. She had felt something completely unexpected when he kissed her, feelings she had never felt before, not even with Duncan. The way Logan made her feel with one kiss, she didn't think anyone else could do with many.

"I don't know," Logan answered softly. "All I know is that all I wanted to do just then was kiss you," he added, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, thinking of how pretty she looked when she was vulnerable and unsure of herself. "And now all I want to do is kiss you again," he said with conviction as he took a step forward and placed his mouth on hers. This time Veronica had been expecting it, and this time she wanted it, she fought back with her lips as Logan warmed her soul as though a magician was pouring happiness into her.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes and both were smiling. But Veronica was the first to get reality knocked back into her. "Logan, we can't do this."

"…why not?" Logan asked holding her cheek in his hand.

"…Lilly, Duncan, Neptune. I don't know, a thousand reasons," she answered sadness clearly evident in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I'd feel like I was betraying Lilly," Veronica admitted looking down.

"Veronica, Lilly would want us to be happy," Logan told her sincerely.

"I know but…" Veronica was out of excuses but she knew that she couldn't jump into this with Logan without thinking it through. "Maybe we could just try being friends first. See where that takes us?"

"If that's what you want," Logan said unsurprised by Veronica's holding back.

"It is, at least for now," she finished.

Logan smiled at her and said, "Okay," before embracing her in a hug to let her know he wasn't resentful. "Well, I really should get going."

"No Logan," Veronica said seriously. "You're not going anywhere. You are staying here tonight. My Dad is chasing a bail jumper in Chicago and you can stay on the couch."

Logan smiled appreciatively at Veronica. "Oh, I left my car at school," he realised. "And I'll need to change."

"That's okay, I'll drop you off at yours tomorrow morning to get changed and then I'll drive you to school," Veronica offered kindly.

"Thank you," Logan said meaningfully and kissed her on the cheek which sent a shiver down Veronica's spine. Maybe this being friends thing was going to be harder than she thought.

Veronica fetched some linen and made up the couch for him to sleep on even though he insisted he didn't need it.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed now. If you want anything like a glass of water just help yourself," Veronica said.

"Thanks, um… Veronica," Logan said as she started to walk towards her room. "Do you have any… …pain killers? It's just sleeping can get kind of painful."

Veronica was slightly surprised; she mentally reprimanded herself for almost forgetting Logan's situation. "Yes of course." She went to the cupboard and got some out and poured a glass of water for him.

He took the water and tablet and downed them, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied before heading off to bed.

Logan settled down on the couch knowing he was in for a restless night.

* * *

Logan awoke early the next morning to an angry stomach. In all the excitement last night he had completely forgotten to eat, and he had made Veronica forget as well which made him feel slightly guilty. He wandered past her room and looked in on her sleeping form deciding not to wake her quite yet.

She looked like an angel and Logan felt as though he'd give anything to lie beside her. Something had changed between them last night, and it wasn't just that secrets had been revealed; when he kissed her he had felt something real for the first time since Lilly died. Even though Veronica's suggestion of just being friends made sense, after a night of mulling it over, Logan was quite sure he wanted more.

He went back into the kitchen and rummaged around, trying to find something to make for breakfast. He found some bacon and began to fry it.

Veronica woke, from a rather exciting dream which involved certain activities occurring between her and Logan, to the scent of bacon wafting through her apartment and she remembered that he was there and what had happened between them the previous night. She walked into the kitchen to see him bending over the stove adjusting the knobs. She smiled at the sight, it was quite refreshing as she always thought she'd have to go to bed with a man first before he would make her breakfast the next morning. Just another thing she was beginning to like about Logan.

Logan looked up and saw her standing there, watching him, "Morning," he said smiling. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Veronica blushed as he looked at her, remembering the dream she'd just been woken up from, "You cook?" she asked, feigning shock and trying to move past the fact that all she wanted to do was run up to him and kiss him.

"Hey, I'm not completely spoilt you know, I can fry bacon," Logan defended himself.

"Thanks, I'd love some," she said getting herself a glass and a carton of juice from the fridge. "Want one?"

"Sure," he answered.

Veronica sat down and picked up the morning paper as Logan placed a plate of bacon and toast under her nose which in order to do he had to lean over her and, although he had showered, there was a scent on him which was driving Veronica mad inside. He joined her and Veronica started laughing.

"What?" Logan said smiling happily.

"Is it just me, or are we playing house?" Veronica said looking around at the apartment.

Logan joined in her laughter as Back up came running into the room to make a fuss of Veronica.

"Oh yeah, boy, of course I can get you your breakfast," Veronica said to the dog.

Logan looked at Veronica with a playfully apologetic smile, "I kind of already gave it to him. I hope that's okay?"

"Are you kidding me?" Veronica said stunned. "You make breakfast, fetch the morning paper _and _feed the dog! Who are you and what have you done with the real Logan?"

Logan smiled, "Well, actually Back up fetched the morning paper and showed me where you kept his food so I'm really only responsible for _your_ breakfast."

Veronica laughed, "Seriously Logan, thank you."

"Well, I feel like I owe you, after putting up me with me last night and then letting me crash," Logan explained.

"That's okay, Logan. I'm just glad you finally had someone to talk to."

They looked at each other with a shared trust and knew that their lives were about to become very different.

Veronica finished off her breakfast and said to Logan, "We better get going if we have to get to yours before school starts."

"Okay, let's head out."

Veronica grabbed her keys and they left the apartment locking up behind them.

Logan told Veronica to wait in the car whilst he went to get changed as they arrived at his house. Veronica was reluctant at first as she didn't want to leave Logan on his own with his father. Retrospectively she realised that it might not have been such a good idea for Logan to stay out all night, but at least he had a break from his father.

Logan walked quietly into his house trying not to wake anyone. Unfortunately his father was already up with a glass of scotch in his hand as he wandered around the kitchen.

"Ah, Logan…" he began drunkenly. "Where have you been son? I have been up all night, worried sick about you!"

"You, worried? That warms my heart Dad, it really does," Logan replied sarcastically.

"Don't you dare be smart with me, you didn't even phone. Anything could have happened to you!" Aaron said.

"Wow, Dad that actually sounded sincere," Logan replied not sure that the way he was speaking to his father right now was a good way to go but he couldn't help himself.

At that moment Aaron lost it, he threw his glass, smashing it, into the sink and walked purposefully towards his son. Timing his words with rhythmic punches to Logan's stomach he said, "Don't you-ever-speak to me-like that-ever-again!" Logan collapsed onto the floor clutching his stomach. Had his father not been drunk, he doubted what had just happened would have done. Logan watched from the floor as his father went into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

Logan got up slowly; steadying himself on anything he could get a hold of, the table, chairs, the couch. He made his way to the wall and followed it to his bedroom until the dizziness had slightly dispersed. He got changed carefully and looked out of the window to see Veronica waiting in her car. He couldn't let her know what had just happened to him. But due to her rather good detective skills, the question was, would she find out anyway?

* * *

_**A/N Okay, so I'm not entirely happy with the last scene but I hope it gets the right image across. I hoped you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll be updating soon. The more reviews I get the more inspiration I have to write more so the quicker the updates will be. So if you didn't get that: if you want me to write more: please review, even if you reviewed the first chapter too. Pretty please!!**_


	3. Conquered Courage

_**A/N Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially Samantha because it was an amazing review and inspired me to write so much.**_ _**This is quite a long chapter, so i hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing certain scenes in it. Please please review! If you read the story, like it, don't like it, whatever, just please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!**_

**WARNING: SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE**

**_And without further ado, ENJOY!_**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS.**_

**Chapter 3 Conquered Courage**

Logan approached the car slowly, taking care to walk properly, the pain in his stomach was bad, but he had suffered worse. He had looked in the mirror when changing and saw bruises starting to form.

Veronica saw Logan approaching the car, he was smiling, but there was something strained about it. He got in the passenger door, sat down and put his seatbelt on.

"You okay?" Veronica asked matter-of-factly.

"Great," Logan answered giving Veronica a warm but forced smile.

Veronica set off but could see Logan's expression out of the corner of her eye and it wasn't a happy one..

"Was your Dad home?" she asked calmly, as they approached the school, after a while of driving in silence.

"No," Logan told the lie which would have convinced an amateur but was unlikely to convince Veronica.

"Why are you lying to me Logan?" she pushed.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Veronica argued pulling into the school and finding a parking space. "Did something happen?"

Logan stayed silent in a sulky manner.

"I take that as a yes then," she said sadly. "What happened? Logan you can talk to me now."

"It's just not that easy Veronica," Logan started. "Yeah, so you know about it, that doesn't mean I want to talk about it anymore than I already have done."

Veronica sighed, "Logan, I just… …I just want to help."

"…and I appreciate that, but there are some things that you just can't fix," Logan told her getting out of the car.

Veronica stepped out too and followed Logan to his car.

"Oh no," Logan said half heartedly seeing that his car had been vandalised leaving all the windows broken. Veronica was surprised he wasn't angrier; he didn't seem to care about much today. The happiness he had been displaying that morning in her apartment had clearly evaporated since he had been to his own house and Veronica had some idea of why.

"Oh dude," Duncan said approaching Logan and giving Veronica a funny look, not understanding why his best friend was anywhere near his ex.

"My Dad's gonna kill me!" Logan said to the air.

Veronica looked shocked for a moment and said, "…Logan!"

"Not literally Veronica," Logan said seeing the look in her eyes and giving a sideways glance to Duncan who was, thankfully, looking the other way. "…since when are you so gullible?"

"…sorry," Veronica whispered. "…I'm just…on edge and… worried."

Logan sighed, "Look, I'll see you later… okay?"

"Okay," Veronica said with a small smile before walking away.

"Oh, and Veronica…" she turned around. "…thank you."

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Veronica kept a close eye on Logan that day, she knew something had happened to him in the morning and since she was the only one who knew about Logan's situation, she felt a sort of responsibility for his safety.

They were fortunately allocated as partners in biology last period so their talking to each other didn't seem too suspicious. The common consensus around school was that Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars hated each other and neither of the two were ready to change that. They pretended to be annoyed about being assigned as partners but both were actually pleased that they were going to get to spend more time together.

Veronica was sat next to Logan in biology when she saw him wince and place a hand on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asked concernedly.

"Yeah," Logan started breathily looking down at the ground. "I'm not feeling too great."

"You should go home Logan," Veronica suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Logan said before turning to the teacher. "Excuse me sir, may I be excused? I'm not feeling well."

The teacher looked annoyed but reluctantly agreed.

"Wait, Logan. How are you going to get home? Your car's not exactly driveable," Veronica said.

Logan looked unsure of himself, "I'll find a way," he said unconvincingly. "If not, I'll walk, it's not that far."

Veronica looked at him and shook her head, "Give me two seconds, wait outside and I'll drive you home."

"How are you going to get out of class?" Logan asked her in a hushed voice.

"I have ways," she answered intriguingly.

"Okay, if you say so," Logan said before turning to leave and waiting outside the classroom where he bumped into Tasha Davies, a very attractive, blonde senior who seemed to have a crush on the younger Echolls. He made light conversation with her whilst waiting for Veronica's plan to hatch. Logan agreed with the masses that Tasha Davies was one of the most attractive girls at Neptune High, apparently the rest of the world thought so too as she was often on the covers of magazines; modelling for clothes lines amongst various other things. Had Logan not had eyes for someone else Tasha flirting with him would have been very welcomed, as it was, he would rather have a brain to go with a girl's body and Tasha didn't seem to possess much of one.

Meanwhile Veronica had texted Wallace who she knew was in the admin office this period. She had got him to make a fake note and bring it to the class so she could be excused.

Wallace brought the note, looking disapprovingly at Logan and Tasha outside the room. He handed the note to the biology teacher who told Veronica the vice principal wanted to see her. Veronica picked up her bags and headed out of the room with Wallace and said thank you, not seeing Logan behind her.

"Why exactly was I doing this?" Wallace asked.

"Tell you later?" Veronica suggested meekly so that Wallace had the feeling she wouldn't be explaining anything.

He shook his head and headed back to the admin office.

Veronica turned around to see Logan with an attractive blonde on his arm, obviously flirting with him. She felt an enraged jealousy, the likes of which she'd never felt before. Yes, she and Logan had agreed to be friends but that did not mean he could go around flirting with other girls. She didn't know why she was having this reaction and she realised she was being totally irrational and that he _could_ do that because they weren't together. However it was only with this image in sight that it struck her that she really didn't want to be "just friends". She wanted more.

"Logan," she interrupted and Logan took his eyes from Tasha to see the only blonde he really had eyes for. He smiled seeing in her the signs of a green eyed monster. "We should get going."

"Sure Veronica," Logan replied. "See you Tasha," he added as he walked away with Veronica.

"How are you feeling?" Veronica asked him as they made their way to her car.

"Okay, I guess. A bit tired and dizzy, I think I just need to lie down," he answered.

"Logan… what happened this morning?' Veronica asked determinedly.

Logan sighed, knowing he'd have to tell her, "My father was there, he was drunk and angry that I had been out all night and he… hit me."

"Logan," Veronica sympathised and gave him a hug. She felt safe with his arms wrapped tightly around her and hoped that he felt safe in her arms the same way.

"It's okay, it was my fault, I provoked him," Logan explained.

Veronica shook her head, "None of this is your fault Logan," she told him and then gently asked, "Can I see?"

Logan was hesitant at first but a look from Veronica told him it was okay. Logan looked around to check the coast was clear. He lifted up his T-shirt to reveal the red bruises. Veronica ran her fingers across his stomach not unaware of the defined outline of his abs. Little did they know that the coast wasn't clear, and the click of a camera capturing the marks on Logan's back from behind a car somewhere in the parking lot was about to make someone very rich.

* * *

Veronica pulled up outside Logan's house, "Is your Dad in?"

"I don't think so, I think he's got a class," Logan answered.

"…a class?"

"Yeah, he goes and learns stuff now as well. At least it keeps him occupied," Logan told her with a gentle laugh. "Do you want to come in?" he asked, secretly wishing that she'd say yes. He wanted to spend more time with her even if it was only as friends.

Veronica wanted to say yes but the words out of her mouth were, "I better not, I've got some stuff to sort out."

"Okay, some other time then?" Logan said.

"Definitely," Veronica answered with a smile. She watched him walk into the house wondering why she refused his invitation. She sat in her car, not able to bring herself to leave. She made the decision then that her head was, for once, not going to win this battle. She marched up to the door and knocked.

Logan answered the door, "…Veronica?"

She gave him a longing look, and said quickly, "I don't want to be just friends." Logan was taken aback as she jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him passionately. But it was a kiss he was more than willing to reciprocate. He carried her further into the house, turning around and slamming her into the wall. Their lips parted, her legs came off of him as his lips moved down to her neck making her writhe with ecstasy. His lips moved up to find hers once more as his hands ripped off her jacket and threw it behind him onto the couch.

They stopped kissing so that Logan could grab Veronica's hand and take her upstairs to his room. They recommenced their kisses before they got to his door and he spun her around to go into his room. He placed her onto his bed and laid on top of her continuing to kiss her, his mouth travelling down to her neck and then back up, going down again, each time a little further than the last. He ran his hand underneath her blouse and caressed her back, then withdrew it and ran it up her front so that he was inches away from her breasts. He began to unbutton her shirt with one hand so that he could see her black laced bra. He ran a hand over her shoulder gently slipping her bra strap down so that her bra loosened slightly. Veronica had her arms by her side and Logan took her hands in his, locking them there, and continued to kiss her so that he took charge of what happened with their bodies.

Veronica had never felt her body so out of control, Logan was making her feel the most amazing pleasure she'd ever felt in her life. He sat up, kneeling with his legs either side of hers, she leant up to join him, resting her weight on her elbows, and looked him in the eyes; both paused their movements, both out of breath; both smiled at each other and then carried on more forceful than ever. She lifted Logan's T-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his back, feeling the scars and welts, feeling guilt and shame in that she was suddenly finding them sexy, she ran her hand over his stomach where the bruises were becoming clearer. He took her wrist and moved her hand up to his heart, which she could feel beating fast, adrenaline pumping. She took his hand and placed it on hers and he felt their hearts synchronise. They smiled at each other. Logan leant forward, forcing Veronica down as well so that their bodies were again horizontal. Logan laid gentle kisses from her mouth, down her neck, through her breasts, and down her abdomen where he began to undo the top button of her jeans and unzip her flies.

Veronica closed her eyes, excitement and anticipation liked she'd never felt before but then something happened. There was noise, as if she was at a party, people talking, laughing; drinking. She was in a bedroom that wasn't Logan's and everything was blurred as she looked around. She looked up and there was a silhouette on top of her, she couldn't make out who it was. She opened her eyes and saw Logan in the same position on top of her, she pushed him off and jumped out of his bed, doing up her jeans and blouse as hurriedly as she could.

Logan was shocked but could see the obvious terror in Veronica's eyes, "Veronica…" he began.

"I'm sorry Logan, I can't do this," she said running downstairs and out of the house.

Logan got up as well and put his clothes back on, he didn't want Veronica to leave in the state she just had; he was worried. Had he pushed things too far, too fast? He had to make sure she was okay so he raced downstairs, found a set of keys for one of his Dad's cars and followed Veronica home.

Veronica got in her car, got ready to go and then burst into tears. That was the most she had ever remembered of that night. She had felt the confusion and horror she must have felt on the night and it terrified her. She leant her head against the steering wheel and let herself go. But when she looked up she saw Logan running out of the house and she wasn't ready to deal with him yet so she turned on the engine and drove home.

* * *

"Dad," she called as she let herself in the apartment.

There wasn't anyone home and she took a seat on her couch burying her face in her hands as tears began to fall again. She knew Logan wasn't far behind and she didn't know what she was going to tell him.

There was a knock on the door and she knew it was him. She wasn't ready to open it yet but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Veronica, please let me in," he called. "I just want to know that you're okay. Was it something I did? Were we moving too fast?" Still Veronica stayed silent. "…hey I talked to you, now it's my turn to repay the favour!"

Veronica had to laugh at his tactic and the fact that he had just put a smile back on her face lead her to open the door, and let him in whilst gesturing to the couch where they both took a seat. Veronica sat cross legged on the couch facing Logan who imitated her position.

After a minute of silence Logan started the talking, "So… are you going to tell me what happened?" he said softly reaching out for Veronica's hand which she quickly moved away. She didn't feel like being touched at the moment, not even on the hand. "Was it too much, back at the house? I thought you wanted to…" he said gently.

"…I did," Veronica said sincerely. "Believe me; but…" Where was she going to start? She knew she'd have to tell him the truth and it would probably be a relief for her to tell someone, so she began; sighing, "Logan, at your house, that wouldn't have been my first time."

"It wouldn't?" Logan said; surprised, he wasn't aware that Veronica and Duncan had ever slept together but then again, Duncan was likely to keep that information to himself. "Duncan?" he asked.

"No," Veronica answered finding it easier for Logan to ask the questions than to just talk.

Logan was puzzled if it wasn't Duncan, "Troy?" he suggested in disbelief. He couldn't imagine Veronica was the kind of girl who would sleep with a guy she'd only known for five minutes.

Veronica sighed and looked up at the ceiling before answering, "No." She paused before starting her explanation. "Do you remember Shelley Pomeroy's party just after Lilly died?"

"Sure," Logan answered unaware of where this was going.

Veronica took a deep breath, "Well… I woke up in the guest bedroom the next morning, without my underwear on, and unable to remember a thing from the night before." Veronica took a breath, "I was drugged… and…"

"You were raped," Logan finished for her softly with a horrified look on his face.

Veronica nodded her head lightly.

"Oh my God, Veronica," Logan said sympathetically. "I am so sorry." He leant forward slowly, giving Veronica the chance to move if his increasing proximity was going to be hard for her. She looked down and played with her hands in her lap. He pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her chin, tilting her head to look into his eyes. "Anytime you want to talk, I'm here for you… …just like I know you're here for me. Okay?"

Veronica saw the sparkle in Logan's eye which showed how much he cared. She placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, leant forward and kissed him gently on his left cheek before whispering softly in his left ear, "Hold me."

Logan unfolded his legs and leant back to lie down on the couch as Veronica settled in on top of him. She knew she could trust him and the feeling of her body on his was completely different from the feelings of earlier. His warm body and being wrapped in his arms made her feel safe.

Logan felt comforted that Veronica trusted him enough to be held like this; he felt her body go as she let loose those tears that can only fall when someone is not alone. After a while Logan pushed away the damp hair of Veronica's that had been caught up in her cascading tears as she fell in to a gentle sleep. Not long after, Logan joined her.

They were woken a couple of hours later by a small cough. Veronica opened her eyes to see her Dad stood above Logan and herself. She scrambled off of Logan and on to her feet. "Dad," she said, gathering herself.

"Mr Mars," Logan said joining Veronica to stand on his feet.

"Have you been crying?" Keith said worriedly looking at Veronica's stained cheeks and red eyes.

"No," Veronica said quickly and defensively wiping away any remaining trace of tears.

"…and Logan is here because you two were assigned to do a school project together but you were working so hard you fell asleep right?" Keith suggested in a way that this was what he was going to believe no matter what the truth was.

"Dead on Dad, no wonder they call you the best PI in the biz!" Veronica answered wittily.

"…and Logan's got to be going now, right?" Keith implied cunningly.

"Yeah, course," Logan spoke up. "Goodnight Veronica," he said smiling at her and then turning his head to Keith; he bowed it, "Mr. Mars."

"I'll see you out Logan," Veronica said politely following him to the door.

They both stepped outside and Veronica said, "Sorry about that, my Dad can get a bit overprotective."

"Don't apologise, it's nice that your Dad cares that much," Logan said smiling.

"Oh sorry Logan, that was really insensitive of me…" Veronica started to explain.

"…Veronica," Logan interrupted smiling, "Don't bring everything I say back round to that, I was just telling you that I admire your Dad and the relationship you guys have. It's nice; refreshing I guess."

Veronica smiled, "Thanks Logan, and thanks for listening to me today. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad you finally had someone to talk to," Logan told her.

"Is this conversation sounding familiar?" Veronica joked.

"I guess we both had skeletons in the closet," Logan said. "I just hope you can move past it."

"Me too," Veronica agreed sadly. "Logan," she started unsurely. "…what are we now? Is there an "us"?"

Logan smiled, "I hope so."

Veronica smiled and happiness flooded through her. "…but what about school? People will talk."

The smile faded from Logan's face, "Let's keep it quiet, I'll talk to Duncan tomorrow and we'll go from there, does that sound okay?"

"Great," Veronica answered.

Now Veronica and Logan were facing each other and Veronica could feel the same excited anticipation she had felt earlier that afternoon. Logan looked into her eyes, leant down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Goodbye Veronica," he said sweetly turning to leave.

"Goodbye Logan," Veronica replied in the same manner. She felt like one of those girls she hated who got all lovesick every time a boy even looked at them but she felt something so real for Logan she couldn't help it.

He kept glancing back at Veronica's form, standing in the doorway not really wanting to leave her as he made his way to the car.

She watched him leave and couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow. She turned around and went back into the apartment. Her Dad was in the kitchen. "Honey, can I have a word?"

"Sure Dad," Veronica answered.

"Are you and Logan seeing one another?" he asked bluntly.

"Were you spying on us?" Veronica retorted, only slightly angry at her dad's invasion of privacy, he wouldn't be her dad otherwise.

"Yes," he answered plainly

"Of course you were. Well then… I guess we are," Veronica said with a smile.

"No you're not," Keith said sternly, the smile on his daughter's face as she mentioned her new boyfriend, only slightly knocking him off his stride.

"What?" Veronica asked; confused.

"You are not to see that boy. I am putting my foot down."

"Since when do you say who I can and can't see?" Veronica asked this time really angry.

"Since forever," Keith replied slightly childishly. "I'm your father and I am just looking out for you. That boy is trouble."

"You don't know the first thing about Logan, Dad!" Veronica stated. She couldn't believe that her Dad wasn't going to trust her about this.

"I know that he was bad news before Lilly died and he's bad news now!"

"That's not fair!" Veronica argued.

"Bum fights, Veronica! It's not like what I'm saying doesn't have merit!" Keith insisted. "I'm just trying to look out for you honey."

"It's not that simple, Dad. You don't know what he's been through, he needs me! I can't just abandon him!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith asked inquisitively.

Veronica realised that she'd said too much, "I'm sorry Dad, I can't tell you."

"Sorry, that's just not good enough Veronica. You are going to end things with him tomorrow. You got that?"

"Do you know what he said outside just now? He said that he admired you for how protective you were of me? I guess it's going to work against him, huh?" Veronica said before walking into her room and slamming the door shut loudly.

Keith sighed, wishing he hadn't made his daughter so mad but knowing that he'd told her the right thing to do. Logan wasn't right for her and she would thank him later for putting a stop to their relationship.

* * *

The next morning Keith was the first up of the Mars household and the first to read the morning paper. He was shocked at the front page and didn't know whether he had told Veronica to do the wrong thing last night or if what he had commanded of her had just been reinforced by legions.

* * *

_**A/N So i hope you liked it, i really enjoyed writing the more "intimate" scenes so tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and please please review!!**_

_**J x**_


	4. Dreaded Deeds

_A/N I am soooo sorry for the long update! I've been so busy revising for exams and all the rest of it! Then i had writer's block so it took me ages to get my inspiration back! (Hence why i need reviews! hehe _;) _) I am still not entirely happy with the chapter but i hope you like what it contains, the opening is quite different to what i've done before so that was a bit of an 'ooh ah' situation! lol _

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers especially Samantha again because she totally made my year! I'd also like to thank Gabrielle because i thought your review was sooo sweet!!_

_Please please read and review!! The longer the review the better, but the short ones also light up my day so please do! And the more i get the quicker i update, and there may only be one or two more chapters to this story. I have a couple ideas for more stories too so after June 16 (when my last exam is) i'll be free to write! Yipee!_

_Most importantly; PLEASE ENJOY!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VERONICA MARS!**_

**Chapter 4. Dreaded Deeds  
**

Ted Jefferson was not a clever man, he was mildly interesting, mildly sociable and approached work in a mild manner, i.e.; he avoided it until the final notices started coming through the mail box. Then he would reconvene his only passion from high school, one he had grown to hate, perhaps through some life trauma, but the only thing he could do to pay the bills – Photography. The only form of photography, if that it could be called, that fetched the amount of money Ted required to live for several months without work was to take pictures of the rich and famous. Thereby providing the tabloids with a juicy shot of someone doing something they shouldn't be or revealing a hidden secret, to which they matched a juicy story, some of which Ted didn't quite believe were true but what did he care when he was getting paid?

In the case of the pictures he had taken of Logan Echolls' battered torso, images even he was shocked by, he had done the same thing; sold them to the editor of some tabloid assuming, like him, that they would think Aaron Echolls was the cause of the bruises and welts and print a story to that affect. What was released, however, made even his beaten heart lurch in empathy for the broken boy.

Once the photos had been sold, the tabloid editor assigned the story to one of her top journalists who, once he had seen the photos, assumed he would be writing a piece on how this was what Aaron Echolls did to his son. The journalist thought it was clear from the marks on Logan's Echolls' back that they were from whipping… and whipping often. However, as the editor explained to the journalist, none of their readers want to read about an abusive Aaron Echolls, his reputation had been tarnished enough by his infidelity. They needed an angle where he would stay the sad grieving widower and father. The son, however, was another story. So the next day an article appeared with the title "Logan's Latest Lies" and began:

_"Logan Echolls is no stranger to the media._

_he has often been verbally aggressive towards_

_fans of his father and has been in countless fights_

_through out his rebellious teenage years._

_He organised and filmed "bum" fights which_

_were posted on the internet and as we_

_can see from recurring behaviour patterns, this was an_

_obvious plea for attention. We've always_

_known that the younger Echolls finds it difficult_

_living in the shadow of his old man; Aaron Echolls_

_who has played heroic roles in such films as_

_Breaking Point and Beyond the breaking point._

_This time, however, Logan's story is no mere lie,_

_it is a hoax which can only be described as sick._

_Pictures to the right show the work of a cleverly_

_skilled make up artist who was paid by Logan_

_Echolls to make it look like someone had whipped him_

_repeatedly. The obvious place to point the_

_finger would be Aaron Echolls as who else would_

_have been able to do that to him consistently…"_

The article went on in this manner surrounding an enlarged picture of Logan Echolls looking over his shoulder with a scared expression and was to be put on the front page. The editor, whose heart had been frozen by consistently vulgar articles, was very pleased with it and promised the writer a promotion if sales went up.

What was to come out of this article _would_ be a promotion, but a promotion stained by sadness, anger and heartache.

* * *

"Veronica!" Keith called after reading the article.

Veronica came out of her room; dressed and ready for school. She wasn't planning on talking to her Dad that morning, she was still angry about yesterday but his insistent tone told her she probably better answer him.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Have you seen this?" Keith said holding up the article.

"No," Veronica replied taking the paper and reading the article. "Oh my God," she whispered once she had finished.

"Did you know about this?" Keith asked her.

Veronica looked up from the paper wearing a shocked expression, "Dad, you don't seriously believe this do you? It's a tabloid, its just trash!"

"Then what's the truth Veronica?" Keith pushed.

Veronica stayed quiet, not knowing what to say, she didn't want to betray Logan's trust but she didn't want her Dad thinking this was true. To be honest she thought he could already see what the truth was but she didn't want to be responsible for adding another worry to Logan's already long list.

"I can't tell you right now, Dad. I'll explain later. I need to talk to Logan," Veronica explained getting out her cell phone and finding Logan's number as she left the house to go to school taking the tabloid newspaper with her. The phone rang but no one was picking up. Had he already seen the article? Veronica had to see him. She drove to school in the hopes that she would be the first one to see him that day.

Veronica was walking down the hallway at school and she still hadn't seen Logan anywhere. She tried his phone again and this time he picked up.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Logan, thank God," Veronica said; relieved.

"Hey Veronica, what's the matter? You sound worried," he said.

"Have you not seen it yet?"

"Seen what?"

"Okay, Logan, you have to find me right now. Where are you?"

"I'm just walking in the door of school, where are you? What are you so worked up about?" Logan asked.

"I'm just round the corner, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, is this just because you're desperate to see me?" Logan joked walking around the corner to see Veronica on her cell phone. He smiled at her and she gave a weird, sort of regretful smile back.

He closed his flip phone and walked towards her with a concerned expression and placing a hand on her shoulder asked, "What's wrong?" as the bell rang. They both ignored it as people began disappearing around them.

When they were all alone Veronica answered sadly, "You didn't read the paper this morning, did you?"

"No, why?"

She handed him the paper and said, "I am so sorry Logan."

He took the paper from her with a puzzled face and unfolded it to see the picture of his beaten self. Veronica saw his face freeze with fear and grow to anger as he read the article.

"This isn't true," he said helplessly to Veronica.

"I know Logan," she said taking his hand.

"What am I going to do Veronica?" he said desperately.

"I don't know, Logan," Veronica said; adding with a small smile, "…but it's not 'I' anymore, it's 'we', okay?"

Logan looked up from looking at the floor and gave Veronica a small sad smile, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you Veronica. The past couple of days you've made me so happy. I didn't think I could ever feel like that again," he said before bending down to kiss her.

Veronica had been missing this since yesterday. All she wanted to do now was be there for Logan, to hold him and make all his pain go away.

When they broke apart from the kiss, Veronica looked to her right and Logan to his left to see his best friend and her ex boyfriend stood there watching them with a shocked expression before turning and walking away angrily.

Logan looked at Veronica before running after Duncan. "Please Duncan, let me explain!"

Duncan turned around angrily, "Explain, okay! That's your best friend's ex girlfriend and your dead girlfriend's best friend. That's just not right Logan!"

"That's not fair!" Logan said. "You don't understand, Veronica's been there for me the past couple of month's, with my Mom's suicide and everything. And no matter what we say, Lilly's still going to be dead."

"…but you hate Veronica!" Duncan said desperately.

"Maybe I did, but I was angry about Lilly's death and everything and now… I need to move on."

"With Veronica?!" Duncan shouted.

"I can't help it, I really, really like her man. You need to accept that we're together because I am not giving her up!"

Duncan shook his head sadly, "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, the article!"

Logan was taken aback, "Hang on a minute; you don't seriously think that I'd ever do that?"

Duncan shrugged, "I didn't think you'd go behind my back to start seeing my ex!"

Logan was really angry now, "They are completely different things, and I didn't go behind you're back, we only decided to see each other yesterday and I was going to tell you today!"

"Right!" Duncan said disbelievingly. "So what's the truth about that article then? Those pictures aren't photo shop!"

"What do you think Duncan?" Logan said angrily.

"Don't give me that, Logan! As if!" Duncan said; understanding Logan's implication.

Logan was shocked and scared, if his best friend didn't believe him, then why would the rest of the world? "You've got no idea Duncan! Do you want to see? Do you want to know the truth?" Logan said; his voice gaining in anger and volume. "Do you want to know what I have to put up with?" Logan took off his T-shirt hurriedly, and turned around to show Duncan the view of his battered body. "Does this look like make up to you?" he said before putting his T-shirt back on and glancing around to make sure no one else had seen wishing he'd checked before his anger had taken control of him.

Duncan was speechless, he reached out to his friend who hit his arm away and just said, "You can't tell anyone," before walking back to Veronica who had been watching the display with a worried glow in her eyes.

Duncan saw Veronica and said, "You knew?"

Veronica nodded her head, took Logan's hand in hers and walked away with him.

* * *

Veronica was sat alone at lunch when Logan came over and sat beside her giving her a kiss as he sat down to the dismay of everyone around them. They were now both cast as the outcasts.

Veronica saw Logan's tired expression as he took a heavy breath. She placed her hand on his and he smiled at her.

"Logan," Veronica started cautiously. "…we need to talk about what we're going to do. It can't stay being like this."

"I don't know what to do," Logan admitted sadly.

"Maybe we could talk to my Dad," Veronica suggested. "He might be able to help."

"Did you tell him?" Logan asked quickly.

"No," Veronica reassured him. "…but he saw the article this morning and I told him it wasn't true. It wouldn't take a genius to work out what the truth is."

"I suppose."

"Last night; he told me I wasn't to see you," Veronica told him wanting no secrets between them..

"Why?" Logan asked in a shocked manner.

"He said you were 'bad news'."

"He's probably right, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you needed me and I wasn't going to abandon you," Veronica said sweetly.

Logan smiled, took Veronica's hand in his and kissed it which put a fresh smile on her face as she saw a deeply grateful glow in Logan's eyes.

"There's one thing we haven't talked about," Veronica said. "What's your Dad going to say when he sees the article?"

Logan took his hand off hers and looked down at the table before answering, "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to deal with it when I go home."

"Be careful," Veronica said knowing that it was a hopeless plea as Logan didn't really have a say in the matter but Logan appreciated her saying it all the same. "Will you come and see my Dad tonight?"

Logan nodded his head solemnly.

* * *

"Did you do this on purpose?" Aaron Echolls said waving the paper around as soon as Logan walked through the door.

"Aren't you pleased they didn't print the truth?" Logan said angrily. "Why would I have done it on purpose, they've made _me_ look like the bad guy…"

Aaron looked at his son and put the paper down, "What are you going to do?" he asked his son. "Are you going to tell the papers the truth?"

Logan looked up suddenly from his place on the couch, "What would be the point, Dad? No one would believe me."

"Good," Aaron replied nodding his head and darting his eyes around the room as though his worries were resolved but giving the impression of a maniacal murderer figuring out what to do next. "I don't know how you could have been so stupid to get caught on camera?" he said, his attention turning back to Logan.

Logan shook his head in anger, "If it weren't for you there would have been nothing to catch on camera!!" he shouted.

Aaron's face contorted into an unrecognizable mask of hatred and violence, "HOW DARE YOU! We both know that you are the only one responsible for what happens to you!"

Logan's fright had never come on so quickly and he had never been so scared in his life, there had been times when his father had lost his temper, but today it seemed like something else was affecting him. Perhaps it was the risk of the real truth getting out, especially when the papers had come so close today, that was making him more enraged than usual.

"Sorry, Dad!" Logan begged, realising that his father wasn't going to back down easily, but he had to try, he didn't think he could handle another beating.

"Logan, how much will it take you to learn that I am not responsible for your mistakes!" Aaron whipping his belt off his trousers quickly and getting ready to swing it back.

His actions were interrupted by the buzzer of the gates. Aaron went over to the intercom, "Who is it?"

"The Sheriff," Don Lamb answered.

Aaron Echolls was taken aback and Logan and he shared a worried look, "Can I help you?"

"I just need to have a quick word with your son, Mr. Echolls," the Sheriff replied.

"Sure, come in," Aaron answered, his voice conveying a different emotion to the expression he was wearing. He pressed the buzzer for the gates to open.

Aaron and Logan stayed silent whilst waiting for the Sheriff to approach the house. When he did, Aaron opened the door and gestured for him to sit on the couch opposite Logan. "Can I get you anything to drink, Sheriff?" he asked politely.

"No, thank you. I won't be very long," Don Lamb answered, "If I could just have a word to your son in private?"

Aaron paused before saying, "Yes, of course," and before leaving the room to eavesdrop from the one next to it.

Don Lamb looked at Logan's face. It was obvious he was worn out and his usual witty and arrogant self was not going to show itself today. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Logan stayed silent and just gently shook his head.

"The article in this morning's paper…concerned me," Lamb said. "You know I don't like you very much Logan, but I have to say I didn't quite believe what was printed in that paper."

Logan didn't know what to say, he didn't want the Sheriff to think the article was true, but he didn't want him to find out the truth. Why was the Sheriff so interested anyway?

Don Lamb could tell, from his own experiences as a child, what Logan's reaction meant. He was hesitant and unwilling to talk and the Sheriff could understand the difficulty it would cause to come forward being that Logan's father was the famous Aaron Echolls.

Logan impressed himself by the story that came out of his mouth next, "It's not what you think Sheriff," he began. "I was kidnapped and they beat me up until my father agreed to pay the ransom money. They said if he told the police they'd kill me. He didn't want to risk it."

Lamb was also impressed, it was a convincing argument and offered explanations to everything brought up in the article. Overall it made sense and would have been believable to someone who hadn't been in Logan's position. He nodded his head, stood up, and said, "Well, I think that's all I need then. Thank you for your time Logan."

Aaron Echolls reappeared and bid goodbye to the Sheriff. On his way out Don Lamb turned to Aaron and said, "If anything like this happens again, it would be in your best interests to call us."

"Of course," Aaron replied. "I just pray nothing like this will happen again."

Lamb took his eyes from Aaron, stared at Logan and said softly, "So do I," before leaving the Echolls' house.

Once the Sheriff had left Logan said to his father, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"It' only five o'clock," Aaron said disbelievingly. "You haven't even had dinner yet!"

"Sorry Dad, I'm not hungry but I am tired," Logan replied walking upstairs to his room.

Logan sat on his bed in a fetal position with his back against the wall and he couldn't stop himself. He let tears loose; he couldn't believe that he had become such a good liar. It sickened him to think that he shared this talent with his father. He was shocked at his own coyness and avoidance of the truth and he didn't want this to be the start of his journey to becoming his father. To know that he could have the power to make someone feel the way he felt now terrified him and he was determined not to let that happen. But for now, the poor reality was that he was too old to be called a kid, and too young to be called an adult, so where did that put him, did he have the right to complain when he had stayed silent for so long? The harsh realities of the real world were just around the corner and he wished they would hurry up because surely the harsh realities of his childhood were far worse. He made sure his weeping was silent as he didn't want his father to hear the weakness overtaking him.

He grabbed his phone and found the one person in his phone book he knew could make him feel better. He looked at her picture for a few seconds before pressing dial.

Her voice answered, "Veronica?" he said his voice cracking.

That night Veronica snuck into the Echolls' house with Logan's help, making sure to not be seen by Aaron. She climbed into Logan's bed with him and held him as he cried. He didn't explain why he needed this but she knew he would tell her in the morning and for now her presence was enough comfort. She let his arms wrap around her, making herself into a security blanket, and fell asleep in his warm embrace and the next morning she woke up to his eyes watching her sweetly from above.

* * *

_**A/N I think i was a bit off my stride in this chapter but i hope you like it, some characters were slightly ooc but i need it for the story to work so don't shoot me! lol.**_

**Please REVIEW!!**

_**J x**_


	5. Ending Echolls

**_A/N i'm so sorry that this has taken so long but i had a lack of inspiration. Anyway to make up for that and the messing around with the last chapter, which i'm sorry about by the way, this is almost a ridiculously long chapter. I considered splitting it into two but i don't think it would flow as well. There's one more chapter left and then i might write an epilogue. The next chapters practically written so as soon as i get enough reviews i'll update._**

_**i think the characters are a bit twisty in this chapter so i hope you like it.**_

_**I'd also like to thank my reviewers and yet again Samantha without whom this chapter would have taken much longer!**_

_**please enjoy and review!**_

**Chapter 5. E****nding Echolls**

It was early, 5:00am to be precise, Logan had been asleep for 10 hours since Veronica's arrival and although he was now slightly embarrassed for the tears that had fallen the previous night, he in no way regretted the presence of Veronica in his bed.

As he moved around he saw her stir, he thought she looked like an angel; peaceful and beautiful and he was so pleased he was the one to be allowed to hold her, although she had taken that role last night. He knew she would have to leave now to make it back without her dad or his seeing her sneak in or out but he really didn't want her to go. However; her being banned from seeing him would be much worse so he shook her gently awake.

"Logan," she said sleepily with her eyes closed, "What time is it?"

"It's five, and I'm sorry to wake you, but you need to go now if you don't want to get in trouble," Logan spoke softly to her.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her sweetly from above, she smiled and Logan saw the twinkle in her eyes as she looked at him and felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Well, I'm going to need a little incentive to get me out of this groggy state I'm in," she said playfully.

Logan understood, leant towards her and gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled away to Veronica's response, "No, see I don't think that's going to do it."

Logan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, but was really overjoyed that he had the opportunity to do this with her; to be normal and to play. He leant in and this time gave her a kiss that she had to return, it was deeper and Veronica could feel herself melting into the bed in anticipation but when he suddenly stopped. She gave him a sad puppy look; showing him that she didn't want him to stop.

"Sorry that's all you're gonna get from me for now! You have to go before you get in trouble!" Logan said sternly.

"Fine," Veronica reluctantly complied and clambered out of the bed and headed towards Logan's en suite bathroom to get cleaned up. She hadn't changed out of her clothes as she hadn't planned on spending the night here, she meant to leave when Logan had fallen asleep so that her dad would never know she was gone, however she must have drifted off too.

When she came out, Logan was waiting for her, "Veronica… thank you," he said gratefully.

Veronica smiled before asking worriedly, "Do you want to tell me what happened? Did your dad do something?"

Logan took a breath, "I guess I do owe you an explanation." He gestured to the bed where Veronica came and took a seat next to him as he looked at the ground before speaking.

"When I got home from school yesterday, my dad was here and he was talking to me about the article. I got angry for some reason and he was about to…" he looked up at Veronica before continuing,"…you know… …but then the Sheriff was round and I made up this story about being kidnapped and tortured and held to ransom. It seemed like the perfect lie but it scared me that I had come up with it so quickly," he paused, "Veronica I hadn't thought about it at all and it just flowed out of me as though it was the most natural thing in the world. I know I can lie because I've had to before… to hide… everything, but this was different. It was like I had entered Aaron's league and I think he was proud of me," his voice was getting louder, faster and more passionate, "…and I don't want to be there because then I'd be just like him and…" he stood up, turning around to face her, "… I will NOT TURN INTO HIM VERONICA!! I WON'T, I JUST WON'T!!"

The volume of Logan's voice in any other context would have scared Veronica, but the pain in his voice was almost too much for her to bear, she had no idea he was carrying yet another burden and she was so glad he had told her. Her heart went out to him and she understood why he needed her so much last night. What he was saying hadn't even occurred to her but it made perfect sense. She stood up and grasped Logan tightly because she knew that was the only way to get and keep his attention. "Logan, you will _never_ be your father," she said meaningfully.

The words combined with her voice calmed Logan down almost immediately and he looked into Veronica's eyes, full of sympathy for him and he couldn't bear the distance he was from her even though it was minute, in fact she was touching him, but it wasn't close enough. He stepped forward pulling her into his frame for a hug. They pulled apart and he looked into her eyes with a sad look before smiling and bending down to kiss her. She kissed back and they didn't think they would stop.

They approached the bed and Logan lay Veronica down gently before sliding on top of her, their lips never parting. He laid kisses down her neck, and her back arched as one hand found its way up her abdomen towards her breast. "Logan," she whispered joyfully but then realised what she was doing, "Logan," she laughed pushing him off her, "We don't have time for this. I have to go!"

Logan backed off the bed and pouted, "Okay, if you must, but only on the condition that we recommence these activities at a later date."

"Okay," Veronica agreed.

"No, I need a promise," he pushed playfully.

"I promise," she gave in raising her eyebrows at him.

He smiled and held out his hand for her to take which she did comfortably. He lead her down the stairs, looking around cautiously, taking care that no one see she was ever there. At the gate, the couple faced each other and neither really wanted to say goodbye. To them now, one minute spent apart was one too many. Veronica didn't want to leave Logan with all that was going on but it wouldn't be long before they would see each other again at school.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Veronica said to Logan unable to believe it was physically hurting her to be saying this.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Logan replied in just as much pain.

He kissed her wanting her to remember it as their last moment together this morning before she turned and left in her car.

* * *

When Veronica walked into the apartment at 5.45am she was well aware that she would find her dad already up, she knew when Logan woke her up at five but she didn't have the heart to tell him she would be getting in trouble anyway. He would only blame himself and he didn't need anything else to make him feel guilty or shameful at the moment.

"Hello Veronica," her dad's voice came to her from the couch in the front room.

"Hi dad," she said tentatively.

"Where were you?"

"Logan's," she answered honestly; sighing.

"Veronica…" Keith started sternly but upon seeing his daughter's face changed his tone. She looked worn out and upset, "…what's the matter? Come and sit down."

Veronica took a seat next to her father and took a deep breath, running her finger's through her hair. Keith was worried now, "Honey… what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Logan, Dad…" she started sadly, "…he's not doing so good." Upon saying these words Veronica felt like she needed to cry, like she was going to but she had to get the explanation out first. She hadn't realised she had been holding in her own sadness to be Logan's strength. "I can't believe no one noticed, it's so obvious now," Veronica said more to herself than her father.

"Veronica, are you talking about the pictures in the newspaper?" Keith asked, "Did Aaron do that to him?"

Veronica looked at him with a blank expression and Keith could tell what she was thinking, "You wouldn't be betraying him Veronica, if you told me. I've already guessed."

She figured this was true so nodded her head slowly.

"How long have you known?"

"Only a few days, we were going to come to you yesterday, he didn't want to do anything about it but I couldn't stand it. Dad… he's so scared," she spluttered out the last words. "I can only do so much but he is in so much pain and he thinks it's his fault and I knew that if we came to you you'd be able to help."

"You're right Veronica, that's exactly what you should have done," Keith said softly. "So why didn't you? And why did you go over there last night?"

"Dad, Logan's not just scared of Aaron… he's scared of becoming Aaron," Veronica began. "Yesterday apparently Lamb went round there and Logan fed him some bogus story about a kidnapping but Logan was really shocked at his own lie and could see that his father was proud of him for it… …he just completely broke down and he called me because I'm the only one who knows so I had to go and I'm sorry for breaking the rules but I didn't have a choice," she finished quickly.

"It's okay, Veronica. I understand," Keith said nodding. He could tell Veronica didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject, "You ought to hop in the shower before school starts."

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Veronica said, she was grateful for her Dad for understanding that she had to do what she did and a little relieved to have someone else to talk to. She had become part owner of a secret enveloped in pain and it was affecting her now nearly as much as it was Logan so talking to someone definitely helped.

* * *

Logan went back to bed after Veronica left, hoping to get another couple of hours sleep before he had to get up for school. Apparently it wasn't as easy to sleep in Veronica's absence and after a while he ironically got tired of trying. He got up and showered.

When he was dressed and ready for school, he came down the stairs expecting no one up as usual but was surprised to see his father stood in the kitchen.

"Oh good Logan, you're up," Aaron said. "I wanted to catch you before you left."

"Oh… why?" Logan asked unsurely, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"I thought I should let you know I rang the papers and told them what had happened. They promised to print a retraction and the true story in this morning's paper," Aaron told him. He didn't falter at all, in fact it seemed he believed that what Logan had made up last night was the actual truth.

"Okay," Logan said unsmiling.

Aaron seemed in good spirits, "Cheer up, Logan. It's all over now."

Logan gave him a fake smile before turning to leave.

"Logan," Aaron called as Logan was stepping out the door. Logan flinched before turning around.

"Yes?" he asked timidly.

"You forgot your bag," Aaron replied holding up his son's bag, "…and your car is back and all's good so here are the keys," he added handing over Logan's keys in his other hand.

"Thanks, Dad," Logan said.

"Have a good day," Aaron said happily.

* * *

Logan walked into school that morning bubbling over with excitement at the prospect of seeing Veronica. He spotted her by her locker and felt like he could finally release the breath he'd been holding since she had left that morning.

He suddenly became apprehensive, like he was being stupid getting this excited to see her. He didn't know if she felt as strongly for him as he did for her and he wasn't ready to tell her yet. He didn't want to rush things and ruin the only good relationship he'd had since… well… ever. His relationship with Lilly could hardly be called good. It had its moments but the good parts were more physical than emotional. Not like with Veronica where _the _moments were _every _moment they spent together both physical and emotional.

He walked towards her, "Hello, my love," he said spinning her round to face him and bending her back to kiss her like he had the first time.

"Hey," she replied breathily as he pulled her back up.

She smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers and held her. He kissed it before they broke apart and he cupped a hand round her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb and sending shivers down her spine. She had taken in his scent when she had been in his embrace and was concentrating on memorising it when they were interrupted.

Surprisingly by Dick, "Hi, Logan," he said. "Hey, Veronica," he added and Veronica was surprised at his ingenuity. He turned to focus his attention on Logan. "Listen, man. I read the paper this morning, I'm so sorry, that must have been really traumatic."

"Yeah, it was," Logan said naturally and Veronica looked at him to see if the truth was written on his face. She couldn't see it anywhere, his face looked stiff but even she wouldn't have known he was lying had she not known. No wonder he was scared of what he was becoming, but Veronica new that he would never be able to do to his son what his father did to him. He had too much of a heart.

"I never believed what the papers said. I know you wouldn't do that," Dick said obviously sucking up to stay friends with the guy who would continue to be popular whether he was dating Veronica Mars or not. "I would have told you yesterday, but you seemed to be avoiding us," he added glancing at Veronica.

"Thanks Dick," Logan said plainly before Dick left.

Veronica took Logan's hand and turned him to face her, "How are you doing?" she asked concernedly. She had seen the paper that morning so knew what Dick was referring to.

"I'm okay," Logan told her. "It's easier when I'm with you though," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Just then Duncan approached the pair and Logan said to Veronica, "What are we, a confessional?"

Veronica giggled.

"Hey Logan, hey Veronica," Duncan started. "I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I should have been there for you… years ago by the looks of it. I'm sorry you felt you couldn't talk to me about it," he finished, speaking to Logan.

Logan was surprised, "Thank you," he choked out.

"…and as for you two," Duncan added. "I've seen you together now and I guess what happened was a long time ago. You're right, you need to move on and if you're both happy then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Duncan," this time it was veronica who spoke up, "That means a lot."

Duncan went to leave but quickly turned back, "Logan… did Lilly know?"

Veronica was surprised this question had never occurred to her but judging by his reaction when she found out she thought she was the only one to ever know before Duncan.

"No," Logan answered shaking his head.

Duncan gave them a small smile and walked away.

"Alone at last," Logan said turning to look at Veronica's expression which had been laced with nervousness.

"Logan, since we're the confessional, I need to confess something," she said.

"Okay," he said and looked at her softly.

"My dad knows, Logan," his grip tightened on her hand.

"How?" he asked.

"He guessed, and then since we are going to go to him anyway I thought I'd rather him see you as I do and not the way the rest of the world does."

"What, you mean as a loser who can't stand up for himself and needs to be felt sorry for?" He let go of her hand and Veronica was shocked at the harshness in his voice. He hadn't spoken to her like that since before she had found out.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but we were going to see him anyway and I don't see you like that," she said defiantly.

"Veronica, if, and I mean 'if', we had gone to your dad, I would have wanted to be the one to tell him."

Veronica wasn't deaf and she knew what scared her most about that sentence, "What do you mean, '_had_ gone'?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Well I don't need to anymore, the paper business has been cleared up," Logan told her, aware of the defensive tone his voice was taking but even though he didn't _want_ to hurt Veronica he had gone into complete defense mode and couldn't help it.

Veronica caught Logan's dig at using 'I' instead of 'we' as well. "Please Logan," she begged. "I understand what you're going through but…"

"You understand?" Logan interrupted her. "How could you possibly understand?"

Veronica knew she could never say she understood the abuse he suffered but there were other parts of his life that she new were affecting him deeply and those she could relate to. "I've lost someone too, Logan."

Logan knew she wasn't referring to Lilly; but her Mom and he was surprised at the anger rising inside him. "Your mom left, Veronica, but you know if you really wanted to, you could find her some day, or she could find you! My Mom is dead, I will _never_ see her again! She _killed_ herself to get away from me! How could you possibly understand that? And don't even get me started on my dad, because you know you have Mr. Perfect for a father!" he finished the last sentence with no sarcasm in his voice and was breathing heavily. His rant had left Veronica speechless. It was the first time he had ever released his true feelings about his Mom's death and Veronica just wanted to hold him but knew he was angry at her right now. Logan's face contorted into a saddened disappointed look as he looked at her before storming off.

Walking away, Logan felt ashamed for speaking to Veronica the way he just had. She had been the only person who had stood by him through this whole mess and now he was terrified of losing her. The truth was he just wasn't ready to face up to the feelings that he'd let loose on Veronica and he was hoping she knew him well enough to know that he hadn't meant to hurt her.

At lunch that day, Logan sat with his 09er buddies and Veronica sat at her usual table with Wallace. During lunch Wallace kept noticing Logan's glances over at Veronica practically every minute.

He finally got fed up, "What is going on with you two?" he asked veronica tilting his head towards the 09er table to demonstrate who he was talking about.

"Nothing, we've just taking a breather to spend some time with our friends," Veronica lied.

Wallace looked at her disbelievingly, "Liar, I heard you two had a fight this morning."

"People have been gossiping about us?" Veronica asked unsurprised.

Wallace nodded, "Which is how I found out you were seeing Logan in the first place by the way," he added annoyed that Veronica hadn't told him herself.

"Sorry, Wallace," Veronica said apologetically. "There's just so much going on at the moment and we didn't mean it to get out quite that quickly. Forgive me?"

"Okay," Wallace relented.

"So what have people been saying?" Veronica asked.

"Well, people generally don't like you and definitely don't like that you've turned Logan's head but after your fight this morning the rumour mill definitely starting churning up some bigger lies. Pretty much everything bad was about you, nothing bad about Logan though," he added in a playful way not sure whether it would dampen or brighten Veronica's spirits.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, hitting him lightly on the arm.

Veronica wasn't surprised at the rumours but she knew everything would be okay with Logan tomorrow. She just had to talk to him after school; when they were alone.

* * *

Logan didn't want to go home straight after school so he went to the beach to clear his head. He found his favourite spot in a cove that not many people knew about. He used to come here with Lilly, Duncan and Veronica when their lives had all been a bit more fun.

He sat down where the water was washing up just beyond his bare feet. He brought his knees up to his chest and inhaled the clean air and scent of the shore. He hadn't been surfing in ages because of his injuries and he had missed it. He missed so many things, he missed Lilly, and he missed his mom. He missed the life he had before Lilly died. The only thing he didn't miss from that life was that he wasn't with Veronica. As he thought about the girl he was pretty sure he was falling in love with, she sat down beside him, copying his position. He didn't look at her and she didn't speak, she knew he would have to make the first move.

"I didn't cry," he said unexpectedly looking out into the ocean.

Veronica placed her hand on his wishing for him to elaborate.

"At my Mom's funeral, I didn't cry, because I didn't think she was dead," he said and Veronica was surprised at his confession but could tell he hadn't finished.

"I feel so guilty, Veronica... all the time," he added. He laughed gently, "My Mom is out there somewhere," he said pointing to the sea. Veronica smiled as she saw Logan's laugh turn into tears. They fell silently with the occasional sniffle. He wasn't sobbing, he just needed to shed the tears that he'd held in for so long and the place where she died seemed like the best place even though he hadn't planned on it. Part of him knew he'd chosen to come here because he knew Veronica would find him.

When the tears had stopped falling he turned to face her, "I'm so sorry, Veronica. The way I spoke to you earlier was unforgivable."

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean it like it came out but you were right; I can't possibly understand how you're feeling but your mum did not leave to get away from you!" Veronica told him purposefully.

"Didn't she?" Logan said sadly bowing his head.

"No, she left because of your Dad, she left because she couldn't bear for you to see her suffer and I think selfishly she couldn't bear to see you suffering. It just shows how much she loved you, Logan," Veronica told him whole-heartedly. "And you're wrong you know, you will see your Mom again… someday."

Logan smiled, "Thank you, Veronica." He had definitely started to feel better at Veronica's words.

She returned the smile and leaned her head against his shoulder whilst they both looked out at the ocean silently for another twenty minutes. It was like they were having their own special silence in memory of Lynn.

When they got up Logan took off his jacket and wrapped it around Veronica, noticing she was shivering. It left him cold in just his t-shirt but he didn't care as long as she was alright.

"Duncan's parents are away so he invited us to a party at his house on Saturday night if you want us to go?" Logan asked her.

Veronica was glad he had said 'us', as if he had just asked her go with him, it would have implied he was going with or without her, but this meant they were really together in everything.

"Do you want to go?" she asked him.

"Kind of, I haven't spent much time with my friends lately and Duncan's going out of his way to accept us, I think we owe it to him," Logan explained. "…but I'd understand if you didn't want to; considering what happened at your last 09er party," he smiled empathetically at her.

She returned the smile, "Well… I'll go on two conditions. One: you are there to protect me." She said it jokingly but Logan could tell she really meant it. "…and two: we go and see my dad."

Logan stayed quite for a minute before saying, "Okay."

Veronica got up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he smiled at her. They had reached his car, which he got into with Veronica who had walked to the beach as it was close to her apartment complex. Her dad was still at the office so that's where they went.

* * *

Veronica knocked on her dad's office door.

"Come in," he called. He stopped shuffling the papers on his desk when hwe saw who it was. "Hey honey, how was school?"

"Fine, thanks," she answered. "Dad… I brought Logan."

"Oh good, honey, bring him in," Keith said to his daughter, quite nervous about meeting Logan as veronica's boyfriend. His initial thoughts were swept aside when he saw how much faith Veronica had in Logan and he knew he could trust her judgment even if sometimes being a father stepped in the way.

Logan walked in, "Hello, sir," he said politely. He was quite nervous about this meeting too. After Veronica had told him Keith's reaction when he first found out about the couple, he wanted to make a good impression. He thought the 'sir' would help.

It did.

The two shared an awkward hand shake as Logan sat down.

"So, Logan," Keith began gently. He'd talked to abused kids before and knew he had to tread lightly. In fact he was surprised that he hadn't recognised the signs in Logan before but he was an unusually good liar. "Veronica has told me you've been having trouble at home?" he said.

"Yes," Logan answered unsure of what else to say.

"…and you want my help?"

"No," Logan answered.

Veronica and Keith looked at Logan shocked for a moment.

"To be truthful, sir, I'm only here because your daughter wanted me to come. I don't need anyone's help. I'll be fine," Logan tried to convince him.

Keith had met this resilience in other cases but it was worse for Logan because of what the implications of getting help would be.

"Okay, Logan," Keith started. "In my opinion, you need to get away from your father because if what I saw in the paper is anything to go by, the situation could get worse. He could kill you."

"That would never happen!" Logan argued standing up.

"Logan," Keith said also getting to his feet. "I really think you need help," he pleaded desperately. He couldn't stand the idea of this boy being so hurt but so willing to hide it, even if it was the boy who had been taunting his daughter for the past year.

"Please give me one more chance, Mr. Mars," Logan said. "If it happens again, then I'll seek help." The desperate look on Logan's face filled Keith with sadness.

"Okay," he eventually agreed which caused him a shocked look from Veronica. "One more chance, but if it happens again I will have no choice but to tell a higher authority. Understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you," Logan said gratefully.

They shook hands more firmly this time and Logan left the office to take Veronica home.

Veronica was wearing a steely expression as she climbed into Logan's car and strapped herself in.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked also strapping himself in.

"What were my conditions Logan?" she said.

"What?" Logan exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders. "Your condition was that I go see your dad, and I did!" he laughed.

"It's not funny!" Veronica said loudly

Logan stopped laughing and looked at Veronica's hurt expression. "I'm sorry but I meant what I said. He gets one more chance," Logan said softly.

"…but that one chance could kill you," Veronica pleaded meekly.

"I'll be fine," Logan said cupping her chin and planting a gentle kiss on her nose.

Veronica wasn't convinced but didn't push the subject any further as he drove her home.

"So, are we still going to Duncan's party?" Logan asked her.

"I guess so."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday, sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Veronica, are you sure you don't mind going?" Logan asked her realising her short answers probably meant something.

"Yes," she said finally smiling. "I want to go. I want to be with you."

"Good… because I want to be with you too."

They had arrived at her apartment complex and Logan hopped out of his car.

"Logan, you don't have to walk me to my door," Veronica said laughing.

"I don't have to, but I want to," Logan replied sweetly.

At the door they said their goodbyes and spent another ten minutes kissing on the porch. Veronica was careful not to let him in because if she did, she didn't think she would be able to let him leave. And that would be bad if her dad came home. So she watched him go wishing she could still be with him and scared for what was awaiting him when he got home.

* * *

Logan picked Veronica up at eight on Saturday like he had said but of course she wasn't ready on time. She told her dad to keep Logan entertained until she was ready to go.

"Any trouble at home?" Keith asked Logan almost immediately.

"No," Logan answered. He had been extra careful of steering clear of his father the past couple of days. He figured it would be easier if he just thought about getting through each day before the next one came around.

This answer was acceptable to Keith so they both sat on the couch. Keith was the first to speak, "Look, Logan, I know you know I wasn't keen on your relationship to begin with but by the amount my daughter has been talking about you I know she really likes you, and I trust her judgment."

"Thank you," Logan said gratefully, elated inside to know what Veronica was feeling.

"But Logan, if you hurt my daughter, there will be consequences," Keith threatened lightly knowing not to be too serious about it but trying to get the message across.

"Yes, sir," Logan said. "I really like her too Mr. Mars and I just want to protect her."

Keith was smiling in appreciation at Logan when Veronica walked in the room. Logan took a breath in awe at the sight of his girlfriend. She was wearing a black dress that came to just above the knees and the top half was a V shape, her cleavage was showing slightly which had gotten Logan a little turned on. She was wearing a white cardigan over the top which Logan thought was probably for her dad's benefit. Her hair was down and she was wearing slightly more make up than usual but it was subtle so that her natural beauty was coming through. Logan thought she looked incredible.

"You look amazing," he said.

Veronica smiled, "Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure," Logan said standing up and opening the door for Veronica chivalrously.

"Bye Dad," Veronica called leaving the room.

"Have a good time, don't be home late," Keith shouted to the leaving couple smiling to himself at how happy they looked.

* * *

Veronica and Logan had been at the party for about an hour. Veronica hadn't drunk any alcohol and what she had drunk she had made for herself, she wouldn't even let Logan get her a drink which she felt slightly guilty about but he understood. She had managed to get Wallace invited to the party so she had someone to talk to when Logan wanted to talk to his friends. But right now Logan had disappeared and so had Wallace so she was left on her own. She found Duncan, "Have you seen Logan?" she shouted over the music.

He shook his head and she continued to search for him around the house.

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier Logan had wandered into Lilly's bedroom, he hadn't been in there since before she died. Nothing had changed, it seemed that the Kane's weren't ready to do anything about that yet. He looked around and saw a picture of Lilly and himself in a photo frame on the night stand. He smiled remembering the amount of times he had snuck in here. He continued to look around and then noticed the air vent. He wondered if anyone had looked in there since she had died, he knew she kept things in there because he'd been the one to teach her.

He found a screwdriver on her desk and undid the vent. He reached inside and found some tapes. He looked at them wonderingly, he saw on her desk that there was a video camera; he thought this was a bit coincidental unless she had been using it just before she died.

He put one of the tapes in and saw Lilly in his own guest house being filmed from above. She was in her pep squad outfit but Logan couldn't remember filming this so what was she doing in his guest house. He looked at the date and realised it was the day she died. He quickly took the tape out and put the other one in.

This time he heard moaning and saw white sheets on the screen, it was his guest house again but he had never filmed him and Lilly having sex so what was going on? He saw Lilly on the screen but then as the sheets turned over he saw his father looking directly into the camera. He dropped the video camera and felt his breath quicken. He couldn't move, his girlfriend had been having an affair with his father. He felt anger quickly rise to the surface as he realised what must have happened on the day she died and it hit him that his father must have been the one to kill Lilly. He wouldn't have even considered it before but he knew Veronica didn't believe Abel Kuntz killed Lilly and it wasn't hard to believe Aaron could have done it.

Logan left the room feeling so much anger and hatred, he forgot about everyone else and left the party walking silently and fearlessly through the crowd. One goal in mind; find Aaron, right now Logan wanted to tear his father limb from limb. His father was the reason for all his pain and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

He drove home quickly and recklessly, it was surprising he didn't have an accident. He got out of his car, slamming the door shut and marched into his house. Aaron was in the front room.

"You killed her," Logan said quietly angry to his father holding himself back until his father was engaged.

"You had sex with my girlfriend and then you killed her!" he shouted.

"What?" Aaron said, "Of course I didn't."

"I saw the tapes Dad, I'm not an idiot."

Aaron realised there was no point in continuing to lie if Logan had seen the evidence, "It's not my fault you can't keep your girlfriend happy. She deserved to die. She was a little bitch!" Aaron said tauntingly.

Logan couldn't control himself any longer, he lunged across the couch reaching his hands out to catch Aaron's throat. Aaron was ready for him though, he missed and Aaron swung his arm out catching Logan in the stomach, with inhuman strength Logan was flung across the room and crashed into the glass cabinet. He slid down to the floor unconscious.

Aaron looked at his son with wide eyes before turning and leaving the house. He told himself that Logan deserved it and that his son had been nothing but trouble.

Logan didn't wake; a large shard of glass had embedded itself through the right side of Logan's back and was going through his kidney. A thick, dark red pool of blood was accumulating on the floor beside him as his heart rate and breathing slowed down.

* * *

_**A/N Major cliffy!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!! (i update quicker with more hehe ;))  
**_

_**J x**_


	6. Forever Fated

_**A/N I brainstormed a lot of this with **__mightybeefoven __**who is my BFF in real life lol so she gets some credit for a lot of what is in this chapter. **_

_**I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who adds me to their favourite authors, story alerts etc. I really do appreciate that you do. Thanks yet again to **__Samantha__** whose review made me cry, I don't think anyone has ever said anything that nice to me, I love to write so knowing that people think it's good and enjoy reading it really makes me feel great.**_

_**In answer to **__Anja, __**I will be finishing 'With the help of an angel' after June 16.**_

_**So enjoy the chapter and please review.**_

_**P.s. I don't really know anything about medicine apart from what I've seen on TV so if something's wrong or couldn't actually happen then I'm sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronia Mars! Rob Thomas gets the credit for the most awesome show ever to be put on TV!!**_

**Chapter 6. Forever Fated  
**

After asking Duncan if he knew where Logan was; Veronica started to ask around the rest of the party. She eventually found Dick who told her he'd seen Logan going into Lilly's room about twenty minutes ago.

"Thanks," Veronica answered him. She hadn't been in Lilly's room since before she died and though it was hard for her to enter now; she knew she would have to face it sometime.

She walked into the room apprehensively, pausing before entering to take in the sight of Lilly's untouched room where dust had settled on the wooden furniture; obviously the cleaning staff were not allowed in here either. She was being carefully watched by Duncan who followed her cautiously.

Veronica found the video camera on the floor and, thinking it was odd, picked it up. She saw that the vent in Lilly's room had been opened and remembered that Lilly used to hide things in it. Logan must have known about that. She picked up the video camera and saw there was a tape in it, she pressed play not knowing what to expect and what she saw she was sure made her heart skip a beat.

There were noises coming from the video camera and she could see Aaron and Lilly having sex among the sheets on the screen.

"What's that noise?" Duncan said quietly coming in behind her.

She spun around quickly, "Duncan," she said, flustered.

"What are you watching, Veronica?" he asked her curiously, taking a look at the video camera itself which was still playing the scene.

"What the…? Lilly and… Mr. Echolls??" Duncan exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Duncan," Veronica said not really able to process the information herself.

"Veronica, where's Logan?" Duncan asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Oh my God," Veronica said. "If he's seen this… I don't even want to think… we have to find him!"

"Yeah, of course, let's go," Duncan told her as they left the party making sure to grab the tapes as he left.

* * *

Logan found himself stood in the centre of a large white room with a single door facing him. He was in no pain and looked around at his surroundings waiting for something to happen. "Hello?" he called not sure what to expect.

The door in front of him opened and a figure appeared in the centre of the doorframe, "Mom?" he whispered.

"Hello, honey," she said sweetly.

"What's going on?" Logan asked unable to remember what had brought him to this strange place.

"You were in an accident," Lynn told him not stepping into the room.

"Am I dead?" Logan asked her, strangely not caring about the answer.

Lynn didn't answer him but the next thing to occur to him was that if his Mom was here then someone else he once loved was too, "Is Lilly here, Mom?"

"Yes," Lynn said sympathetically.

"I want to see her," Logan pleaded. This place didn't seem real, everything he said here was just somehow floating away and he felt childish standing there pleading with his mother.

"You can't," Lynn told him.

Lynn's finality tone and the calming of this empty room made Logan not want to argue and somehow he knew decisions here were not up to him.

"Why am I here?" Logan asked.

"You're waiting," Lynn said systematically. "…waiting to be saved or waiting to be…" she trailed off sadly.

"So I could die?" Logan said and Lynn was disappointed at the hope in his voice.

"Logan, you have to fight," she told him.

"…but I don't want to. You're here, and Lilly's here and back there it's just…" he trailed off as he remembered who had caused his 'accident'. "It's just HIM," Logan shouted getting angry as the lights on the ceiling behind Logan turned off.

Lynn looked worried, "LOGAN!" she shouted as though the lights turning off could hurt him. "You have to fight!"

"…but it's just so hard, you left Mom, why can't I? I want to be with you?" Logan asked pleadingly.

Lynn had tears falling down her face as the lights directly above Logan turned off.

"Please fight, Logan!" Lynn practically whispered looking like she wanted to enter the room but was unable to.

* * *

Aaron was breathing heavily after seeing the dark red puddle on the floor; he felt more sick at the sight of his son's blood than of what he'd actually done. Someone would find Logan he was sure, his main concern now was getting the tapes, that was film no one but him was ever meant to see. Logan had done him a favour by finding it; and after a quick search of Logan's person, he knew it must be at the Kane's somewhere so that's where he drove.

No one noticed him walk into the Kane's house as the house was packed with people. He knew where Lilly's room was but his frantic search and making the room into a complete mess proved to no avail. He walked out of the room and straight into Dick. "Dick," he said grabbing hold of him with a manic glint in his eye, "have you seen anyone go into that room?"

"Duncan and Veronica were in there earlier," Dick told him. "…but then they left in a hurry."

Aaron didn't bother to thank him as he left the house at a run to get into his car.

* * *

"Oh my God; Logan!" Veronica shouted entering the Echolls' house and seeing Logan on the floor. She bent down on her knees by his side and retched at the sight of his blood on the floor beside him. "Call 911!" she shouted to Duncan who had just entered the room.

He stood still for a second unable to move at the sight of his best friend lying so helpless on the floor.

"NOW!!" Veronica shouted again.

Duncan was shocked back into reality and immediately got out his cell phone. He dialed 911, "We need an ambulance… Echolls estate 90909… yeah, he's lost a lot of blood… please hurry."

Veronica looked at Logan and saw the large shard of glass that had embedded itself in his back, "Should we take it out?" Duncan said hurriedly joining her on the floor, fright etched all over his voice.

"No!" Veronica said suddenly, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't taken her eyes off Logan. She took her cardigan off balled it up and applied pressure with it to Logan's wound trying to avoid pushing the glass in further. "If we do that, he'll lose more blood," she said plainly as her white cardigan started getting covered in blood.

She checked his pulse; he had one but it was slow. She put her ear to his mouth to listen to see if he was breathing. "He's not breathing, I need to do it for him," Veronica said robotically. "Hold that there, Duncan," she told him; putting his hand on the cardigan. Duncan looked at her sadly; he could see how much pain she was in. She had shut down all emotion and was operating purely on technicalities.

She had had some first aid training and she knew she had to keep breathing for him until the ambulance got there; she pinched his nose and tilted his chin up so that his airways were clear. She placed her mouth against his and exhaled into him, removing her mouth to inhale. She continued to do this until the ambulance arrived 5 minutes later.

A paramedic rushed to Logan's side attaching a bag valve mask so that Veronica was able to stop. She put a hand back onto her cardigan. She hadn't said anything to them, Duncan was the one doing the talking, "We found him like this, Veronica's been giving him mouth to mouth for the last five minutes and she said he's got a faint pulse. We don't know how long he was here before we got here though."

The paramedic team was made up of a man and a woman; the man had gone to deal with Logan straight away whereas the woman was talking to Duncan trying to get as much information to help as possible, "Do you know what happened?" she asked the two of them joining Veronica on the floor and taking over. Veronica's hand went limp and she just stared at Logan.

Duncan shook his head and the woman turned her attention to Veronica. "You've done really well," she said reassuringly. "What's your name?"

"Veronica," Veronica whispered.

"Okay, Veronica. I need you to step back for me so that we can work. You've done all you can, now it's up to us," the paramedic said kindly.

Duncan placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "Come on, Veronica. Let them do their job. Logan will be fine," he said trying to convince himself as much as her.

Veronica stepped back and watched them work. The main concern was getting him onto the stretcher without pushing the glass in further. Eventually they managed to load him into the ambulance although they weren't able to remove the glass which would have to be left for surgery.

Veronica rode with Logan in the ambulance and Duncan drove to the hospital in his car. The woman paramedic was keeping an eye on the readings on the monitor that Logan had been hooked up to whilst the male paramedic was driving. "So Veronica, how do you know Logan?" she asked conversationally trying to keep Veronica hopeful.

"Boyfriend," Veronica croaked out quietly still not taking her eyes from Logan. She was holding his hand tightly praying that he felt her presence there. There was a loud continuous beep and Veronica's eyes left Logan for a split second to see the monitor.

"He's flat lining," the woman said and got the paddles from the crash cart which were a new feature to the ambulance. Usually they would have to do CPR until they arrived at the hospital.

"Logan," Veronica whispered.

* * *

All the lights went off and Logan was enveloped in complete darkness.

"Listen," Lynn told him.

Logan heard the gently whispered echo pleading desperately around the room, "Logan I love you, please don't leave me."

"Veronica," he whispered as the final light that had turned off turned suddenly back on.

* * *

"We have a pulse," the paramedic stated and Veronica smiled through her tears. She wondered if he had heard what she had just said and wondered if it had been the reason he had started fighting again.

They arrived at the hospital and Logan was rushed straight into surgery whilst Veronica and Duncan were told to wait outside.

Duncan took a seat and watched Veronica pacing up and down. She didn't stop pacing, but her tears had subsided. She was counting every step she took, ten steps one way, ten steps the other.

"Veronica, come and sit down, you're going to wear yourself out," Duncan said after fifteen minutes.

Veronica sat down next to him and started to bite her fingernails; she had to do something to keep busy, to keep doing something and not just be sitting there doing nothing whilst Logan was suffering.

"I can't believe Aaron could do this," Duncan said.

"I can," Veronica stated her voice full of loathing. "…if I had only forced Logan to get help!" she added desperately.

"Veronica, this is_ not_ your fault," Duncan told her turning to look at her and taking her hand away from her mouth. "You know how stubborn Logan is; he's not going to do anything he doesn't want to do!"

Veronica let out a minute laugh but was silenced by a nurse coming out of the operating room looking rushed and worried.

Veronica was on her feet in less than a second, "Is something wrong?" she asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at her for a second, "He's losing a lot of blood; he's a rare blood type so we're running out and there won't be any more in the hospital until…" she trailed off. "Is there any chance that either of you have the same blood type?"

Duncan shook his head and Veronica answered quietly, "No."

"Okay, I'll get on the phone to the blood bank to get them to try and hurry it up," the nurse said kindly. "Please don't worry; we're doing everything we can."

Veronica burst into tears and Duncan brought her head into the crevice of his shoulder holding her hair letting her cry into him. He couldn't bear to see her broken but it was a true testament to how much she cared for his best friend. She didn't deserve to be going through this. None of them did… especially after what happened to Lilly.

Veronica heard ominous footsteps behind her and removed herself from Duncan's embrace. She turned her head to see the person she thought she would kill if she ever laid eyes on again. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked in a growl.

"My son's in hospital, of course I'm going to be here," Aaron answered feigning innocence.

"Don't give us that! We know what you do to him," Duncan said angrily stepping forward to face Aaron, "He's losing a lot of blood, and they don't have enough," Duncan added trying to make this man feel some semblance of guilt. Instead chills went down Duncan's spine as he saw a smirk appear on the older man's face.

"I believe you have something of mine," Aaron said calmly.

"What? …like your humanity?!" Veronica said charging at Aaron but being held back by Duncan.

Duncan knew what he meant, "…the tapes."

Aaron nodded.

"Why would I give them to you?" Duncan asked threateningly.

"As I see it, you have two choices," Aaron started. "You give me those tapes, and I donate blood and save Logan's life being as I have the same blood type or you don't and he may quite likely die," he finished with no emotion behind his eyes.

"How could you do that to your own son?" Veronica asked in terror at how this man who she may have once admired could be so inhumane. "…you wouldn't…"

"Do you really want to risk it?" Aaron said.

"Duncan, give him the tapes, Logan's life is way more important at the moment," Veronica said.

Duncan handed the tapes over and then seeing a nurse shouted, "This is Logan's father, and he's the same blood type!" He didn't want Aaron to get away with the tapes and not hold up his end of the deal.

"What are we going to do now, Veronica?" Duncan said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Veronica said liking the feel of actually being able to do something productive instead of focusing all her attention on what her life would be like if Logan didn't make it.

Veronica got out her cell phone with shaking hands and rang the Sheriff, "Hello, Sheriff," she began. "It's Veronica Mars."

"Ah, Veronica Mars," Don Lamb answered. "Just what I need…" he added sarcastically. "What can I do for you?"

Veronica took a breath, "I've found tapes of Lilly Kane and Aaron Echolls in bed together before she died, there's also footage from the day she died; I think he might be responsible for her death."

The Sheriff sat up straight in his chair, "…where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital," Veronica answered.

"…the hospital?"

"Logan found the tapes first, I think he tried to attack his father but now he's in surgery facing major blood loss," Veronica told her. "…the thing is, we don't have the tapes anymore; Mr. Echolls blackmailed us into giving them to him.

"What do you mean; blackmailed?"

"Logan needed his blood and he said he wouldn't donate it unless we handed over the tapes so we had to…" Veronica said nearly about to cry; hating that she was showing weakness in front of Don Lamb of all people.

"Okay, I'll be there soon, you can fill me in on more detail when I get there," Lamb said before hanging up the phone.

"…the Sheriff?" Duncan asked Veronica disbelievingly. "I thought you hated him?"

"Usually, I do, but he seems to have taken an interest in Logan's situation and we need his help so…" Veronica trailed off but then realised she hadn't made, probably, the most important phone call of all. She got out her cell again and immediately dialed her home number.

"Hello?" her dad answered.

"Daddy," Veronica said into the phone wishing it wasn't just her dad's _voice_ she had contact with right now.

Keith was alert immediately, "What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but… Logan's not," Veronica told him.

"…his dad?"

"Yeah, but this time it's really bad… Dad, they don't know if he's going to make it," Veronica said trying to not let the tears that were flowing fast, become sobs.

"Is there someone with you, honey?" Keith asked concernedly.

"Yeah, Duncan's here," Veronica told him looking up at Duncan who was watching her with concern. She smiled at him gratefully.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, make sure Duncan looks after you, okay?" Keith said grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"I will," Veronica said and hung up the phone.

Fifteen minutes went by before Don Lamb arrived, "Where's Aaron Echolls?" was the first thing he said.

"He's giving blood," Duncan said, "I'll take you to him." Duncan didn't want Veronica to have to deal with any more unnecessary stress. Her night had been traumatic enough.

Her Dad arrived five minutes later; he held his daughter closely, kissing her on her head. "What's going on? Where's Duncan?" he asked.

"Duncan's talking to the Sheriff," Veronica said and at her father's confused look added, "We found tapes of Lilly and Logan's Dad having sex."

Her father looked shocked and she continued to explain the events of that night. Her father sat with her for the next three hours whilst they waited for Logan to come out of surgery.

Veronica had gotten tired of hearing, "No news is good news," from her father but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate it; because he was right. It was taking all of her strength just to stay awake, she was helped by coffee but that really was no substitute for sleep.

When the surgeon finally came out of the theatre Veronica and Keith were straight on their feet.

"So…?" Veronica asked desperately.

The doctor's face was difficult to read, "We lost him…"

* * *

About three and a half hours earlier Duncan had taken the Sheriff to see Aaron Echolls; he had just finished giving blood but was sat down and looked woozy. He had had to give more than usual regulations allowed to save Logan's life.

As the Sheriff and Duncan walked into the room, Aaron Echolls tried to stand up but immediately sat down again, tiredness overcoming him. "Hello, Sheriff," he settled for saying instead, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to arrest you," Lamb answered harshly.

Aaron looked shocked, "For what? I haven't done anything wrong. Sheriff, my son could be dying right now and you're trying to arrest me, I don't need this right now, my son needs me," Aaron acted.

"I'm sure we all know that the last thing you're son needs is you Mr. Echolls," Lamb replied strictly. He walked up to Aaron and began the speech whilst handcuffing him, "Aaron Echolls; I am arresting you on suspicion of having sex with a minor and the murder of Lilly Kane."

"This is ridiculous," Aaron exclaimed as Duncan watched with pleasure at Aaron's reaction.

The Sheriff searched Aaron all over but could not find the tapes; Aaron gave an evil smile to Duncan, "You said he had the tapes, right?" Lamb asked Duncan.

"Yes, he took them but then I made sure to get the nurse straight away so that he'd have to keep up his end of the deal."

"What have you done with the tapes, Mr. Echolls?" Lamb said angrily.

"What tapes? I have no idea what you're talking about! Aaron replied convincingly.

"Nurse," Lamb said turning to the nurse who had brought Aaron here, "Has this man been left alone at any time since you first brought him here… he didn't go to the bathroom or anything?"

"No," the nurse answered, "…and can you keep it down, you're disturbing everyone else?"

Lamb looked annoyed, "Nurse, I need you to tell the staff, or whoever's in charge, that all waste needs to be checked before being dealt with, starting with all the waste on the route that you brought Mr. Echolls on."

"Do you have any idea how much that is, it's all sorted and most of it is hazardous?!" the nurse exclaimed.

"Then do it quickly and we'll get out of your way!"

The nurse walked away shaking her head and muttering.

"We'll find those tapes, Mr. Echolls, so don't get too cocky," Lamb said to Aaron who was wearing a broad smile.

Lamb gestured to Duncan to go outside with him. "Duncan, I can hold him for questioning when I take him out of here, but without those tapes, it's unlikely he'll get convicted. Can you make sure that the hospital staff are doing everything they can and help yourself wherever possible?"

"Of course," Duncan answered seriously.

* * *

Veronica's world froze and she felt the biggest fear she had ever felt in her life.

"…for a few minutes but we managed to get him back. We had to remove his kidney and repair the damage done to his spleen and despite the blood loss, he's stable…" the doctor told them but there was obviously something else. Veronica waited in anxious anticipation.

"We don't know how long Logan's brain was deprived of oxygen and at the moment he's in a coma."

"…but he'll wake up, right?" Veronica was still waiting for the news that would make her jump up and down in joy.

"At the moment, we don't know, and even if he does, there's a strong possibility he may have suffered brain damage," the doctor said. "I'm sorry but now it's just a question of waiting."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but not for too long, it's late and you both need rest," he answered caringly seeing how tired she was. It was three in the morning and it had been a long night.

Veronica went to his room but turned to her dad before entering, "Do you mind if I do this on my own, dad?"

Keith nodded his head understanding why his daughter had to do this, "I'll find out what's happened with Aaron," he said and went to search the hospital, he had to tell Duncan that Logan was out of surgery as well.

Veronica walked into the private hospital room and took a deep breath seeing all the tubes and wires connected to Logan's body. She went and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Logan, I am so sorry about your dad, but I need you now. I need you to pull through this," she pleaded holding his hand and letting tears fall loosely littering his bed. "I can't believe you've managed to make me fall in love with you in less than a week, but you have. I don't know how you did it, but I don't regret it for a single second so please come back to me. I can't do this without you now, you mean too much to me. I don't know if you feel the same but you need to come back so you can tell me. Please, Logan." After this initial pouring out of her heart she started to talk about trivial things. She was talking about their school biology project and how they were really going to fall behind if he didn't wake up soon, when four people appeared at the door.

Duncan and her Dad were the two she wanted to see but when she saw Don Lamb trailing an Aaron Echolls in handcuffs it took all of her energy not to jump out of her chair and tear him apart. "What's he doing here?"

"I just want to see my son, see if he's okay," Aaron said.

"No way, you don't even care about him," Veronica shouted and secretly a part of her wished that if she shouted loud enough Logan would wake up as though he was just in a normal sleep.

"I saved his life, you owe me this," Aaron said tauntingly.

"We owe you nothing!" Veronica answered horrified at his insinuation.

"Veronica, just let him see Logan," Keith said softly knowing that once it was over with it would be done.

Veronica stepped aside obediently but kept her eyes closely on Aaron as he approached his son. The five conscious people in the room were shocked when Logan's heart rate slowed every step Aaron got closer to him. When it was starting to get dangerously low, Veronica stepped in.

"Stop it, he can sense your presence and he's scared of you, but you won't be able to hurt him from where you're going. Not anymore!" Veronica said allowing another feeling of hope to settle in her soul because Logan's reaction to Aaron meant that he was responding. He might even have heard what she said and if he could hear them then Veronica would be able to bring him back, she was sure of it.

Keith spoke to Lamb outside the hospital room who told him that after an hour of searching they had finally found the tapes which meant they had some evidence to hold Aaron on.

"Thanks, Don," Keith said to him appreciatively.

Don nodded slightly, "I'm going to take him to the station now for questioning; I'll let you know how it goes."

"Okay," Keith said as Don turned away with Aaron. He entered Logan's room and held his daughter tightly as she held Logan's hand.

"Honey, you really ought to try and get some sleep," Keith said to his daughter.

"I don't want to leave him, Dad," Veronica answered not taking her eyes off of Logan, "He's been alone for so long, I don't want to leave him alone again."

"If I stay here, will you go home and get some rest? You can come back and stay all day tomorrow Veronica, but you need to get some sleep. Logan would want you to," Keith told her.

Eventually Veronica nodded her head and reluctantly left Logan's bedside and made her way home.

Keith sat down in the vacated chair and talked to Logan about Veronica for a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep in the chair himself.

* * *

As Don Lamb left the hospital with Aaron Echolls, paparazzi started taking pictures. There had been rumours that Aaron was in hospital but the reason was unknown as yet, as nothing had been leaked about Logan's condition.

When Lamb got to the station, he sorted out a press conference for the following morning where he would tell them about the tapes but not about Logan as he was sure that information should stay private for now.

* * *

Veronica sat by Logan's bedside all day Sunday but was unable to on Monday because she had to go to school. She and Duncan had agreed to keep Logan's condition quiet, so people assumed he was staying home out of shame for what his father had done. Anyone who actually thought this too; was immediately shouted at by Duncan or Veronica as _they _knew that none of this was Logan's fault. The news gradually got around that if Lilly's closest friends weren't blaming any of this on Logan; then neither would anyone else.

Veronica knew Duncan was having a hard time too, as his parents had been arrested for obstruction of justice but only Veronica and Duncan knew the reason why. The two had become close again as the time went on and Logan's comatose state continued. All they really had was each other for support.

Veronica's life had become very routine, she would get up, go to school, go straight to the hospital, stay for the evening and then come home and sleep. On the weekends she would stay all day by Logan's side and Keith was getting rather worried but knew there was no way of stopping his daughter. He too, was going to see Logan often but only when Veronica was at school.

It had been four weeks since Logan had been brought into hospital, it was a Saturday so Veronica was by his bed, and there had been little sign that Logan would be waking up soon although his wounds were healing gradually.

Veronica was talking to Logan about her week and how Duncan and her just wanted him to wake up as he was missing too much school, when Aaron Echolls walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica said, standing up and seeing he was with a deputy.

"I just want to see my son and see how he's doing," Aaron said tiredly, the evil almost out of his voice. "I was granted a visitation right."

"Fine," Veronica said, too tired to fight. She picked up her bag and left the room, waiting for Aaron to leave before she returned.

Aaron wasn't very long and Veronica had no idea what he said but she was worried that it might have affected Logan in some way. She checked the readings on the monitor and they seemed fine.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop him," Veronica said sitting down again and grasping Logan's hand. "Please just wake up, Logan. I miss you." She stood up, bent over him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you," she added pulling away.

Veronica's heart rate went up as Logan's eyes flickered open and he saw Veronica stood over him. He tried to speak but suddenly found he couldn't and then realised his throat was really dry. He wondered where he was but heard the sound of a gentle beeping and realised he must be in the hospital.

"I need a doctor!" Veronica called hurriedly and happily to anyone nearby. "Logan, its Veronica, I am so happy for you to see me," Veronica said laughing as the doctor entered the room.

The doctor told her to wait outside whilst they sorted Logan out. By the time they had finished, she had called her Dad and Duncan to tell them the good news and both were on their way. She went back into the room to see a smiling Logan sitting upright looking slightly strained.

She rushed in and burst into tears, "Logan I can't believe it, I've missed you so much!" she said running up to him and hugging him softly.

Logan smiled, "I've miss you too," he said.

The two talked for ages about everything that had happened, Veronica filled him on his father and what had been happening at school.

When Keith and Duncan arrived, both went in to see him and Logan was surprised when Keith hugged him.

The four continued to talk for a while longer until the nurse shooed them out claiming that Logan needed some rest, much to the annoyance of Logan who said he'd been resting for the last month and now he felt more alive than he ever had.

* * *

_**Just the epilogue left now, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it, please review! I would like to get at least ten reviews before i put up the epilogue (i usually hate it when people say that but they are like a drug that helps me keep writing so i need them lol), but more would be nice. **_

_**J x**_


	7. Epilogue

_**A/N  
**_

_**Even though this story is complete i appreciate reviews from any future reader so just because i'm not working on it anymore doesn't mean i don't want to hear from you, and i have managed to read a few of my reviewers stories and plan to read more when i have more time.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, people who've added me to their favourite stories, alert lists and most importantly all my readers!**_

**_Sorry to go on but i've also written a one shot LoVe special called 'Rings' so if you'd like to read that all comments would be greatly appreciated and any constructive criticism on any of my stories will be taken on board to improve the next one._**

_**Thank you so much, i love you all, WARNING: SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE!**_

**Chapter 7. Epilogue  
**

One week later Veronica went to visit Logan in the hospital after school as she did everyday. It was the highlight of his day and they would sit and talk for hours like they had never got the chance to before. Even though Logan was in hospital, he was happier than he ever had been; his father was in prison awaiting trial, he had a gorgeous girlfriend, his best friend didn't hate him for what his father had done, and he was even befriending his own girlfriend's father, something he had never successfully done before.

This time, however, Logan couldn't wait for Veronica to visit because he had the best news to tell her. She entered the room with a smile on her face and Logan took a breath unable to believe that she was his, although if he ever called her a possession like that to her face he was sure she would deck him and he could never call her it again.

"Hey," she said giving him a gentle kiss.

"Hey," Logan replied with a girlish grin which he couldn't quite wipe off his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Veronica asked; sitting down.

"They said I could go home tomorrow," Logan answered looking expectantly at Veronica.

"…really?" Veronica answered excitedly.

"…yeah."

…but suddenly worry crept over Veronica's face, "…are you sure you're ready to leave? You've only been up and about for a couple of days and that's on crutches."

Logan laughed at her caring nature; loving that she had such concern for him, "Relax, Veronica, I'm not going to be running any marathons any time soon. The doctors just think I'll heal quicker at home."

"…but who's going to look after you at home?" Veronica asked standing up.

"…Veronica I don't need to be watched every second but I've hired a nurse to check on me twice a day, okay?" Logan said.

"Okay," Veronica replied seeming unsure.

Logan saw this and wrapped his arm around her waist, "…and you'll be visiting me in a cute little nurses outfit too I hope?" he said playfully.

Veronica took his arm off her waist, looked at him with raised eyebrows and said, "…you wish!"

"…oh, yes I do," Logan answered cheekily putting his arm back and pulling her closer to his bedside gruffly.

Veronica couldn't help the smile that plagued her lips and bent down to kiss him, only he was too impatient and tried to sit up to join her too quickly, rendering himself with a sharp pain, causing him to lie straight back down, "…ow," he moaned

Veronica laughed, "Serves you right!"

"See, this is why I need you as my nurse," he pouted.

Veronica bent down and whispered in his ear, "…well, maybe when you're a bit better and if you've been a good boy, I might try that nurses outfit."

She stared at him playfully and he had a twinkle in his eye at the prospect of their bright future.

* * *

"Veronica," Logan moaned. "I can do it by myself, I'm not an invalid!"

"I know, I just don't want you straining yourself too much," Veronica answered in a caring way.

It was Saturday afternoon and Veronica had brought Logan home that morning. He had gone upstairs to take a nap whilst Veronica made them something to eat. When it was ready Veronica marched up the stairs to collect Logan. She was helping him out of his bed which was what he was moaning about.

"I managed the stairs, Veronica!" Logan continued to whine.

Veronica gave him a knowing glare.

"…nearly," Logan added. "Veronica, I have to go to school on Monday and I am not walking in on crutches so I'm going to have to get used to walking on my own."

Veronica looked at him and sighed. He didn't want to use crutches at school because he didn't want anyone to know that he had been in hospital. So far the press hadn't figured it out and the abuse of his father had stayed quiet. He didn't want that to change.

Logan eventually gave in and took the shoulder support Veronica offered him to get out of bed, but once he was successfully stood up he was determined to only use the _walls_ for support whilst walking.

Veronica was in front of him and when she reached the frame of the door, Logan suddenly called, "Veronica?"

She turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath, he had wanted to say this to her ever since he had woken up but he wanted to wait for the right time. After a troubled nap, which he would not tell Veronica about, he had realised that no one knew how much time they had and he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt.

"…I love you too."

Veronica's breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to water, "…you heard me," she whispered.

Logan nodded his head and gave her a small smile, "…you're the reason I'm alive, Veronica; you're what I'm living for."

She ran up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her might, when they broke apart she couldn't bear to let him go. "You've go no idea how much I want to push you back on to the bed right now."

Logan laughed gently, "…as much as I'd like that…please don't…. it took a lot of effort just to get out of it."

Veronica laughed too, as Logan wiped a tear that had trickled down her cheek, away with his thumb.

"I love you," Veronica heard roll off her tongue as she realised she had never said it to a conscious Logan. It felt better than the last time because this time the look in Logan's eyes told her he absolutely felt it too.

* * *

"Hey man… where have you been?" came from all directions as Logan entered the halls of Neptune high clinging tightly to Veronica for support to stand up as much as anything else.

Logan ignored the questions to begin with as he didn't know what to tell people; he had been gone for five weeks which was quite a lot of time to miss.

"What have you been telling people?" he asked Veronica quietly.

"Just that you were ill for a while, getting over a virus and you didn't want to spread it," Veronica answered in a hushed tone as Duncan approached the pair.

"Hey, dude," Duncan said. "How are you?"

"…not bad," Logan replied smiling; Duncan had visited him in the hospital a few times since he had woken from his coma and he was pleased and pleasantly surprised that he didn't hold a grudge. He also knew that he could trust Duncan with his secret which was a huge relief.

Just then the bell rung and tilting his head towards Veronica told Duncan, "We've got biology so we'll see you later... okay?"

"Sure, see you later," Duncan answered before walking away happily.

Logan turned to Veronica after Logan had left, "Veronica, where do the teachers think I've been?"

"Same as everyone else," Veronica replied matter-of-factly.

"…and they believed that?" Logan questioned.

"Not at first, but when my Dad stepped in; they had no choice but to believe him. Although Logan, I hate to say it, but I still think most people think you were hiding out of shame or something," Veronica answered sadly.

"I thought they might," Logan began but drifted off, "…your dad stepped in?"

"Yeah," Veronica laughed, "…he's developed quite a soft spot for you."

"Wow," Logan said smiling, "I've never been in a dad's good books before."

Veronica laughed as they made their way to biology.

* * *

Veronica and Logan were in biology together, taking notes from the teacher's droning lecture on genetics, a subject which may have been interesting had it not been for the person who put a 'go to sleep' frequency in the teacher's voice.

Logan kept glancing at the clock and when it read half past nine, he reached into his bag and took out a canister of pills, they were the painkiller's he was taking to numb the pain of his surgery and without them; the pain could get quite unbearable. Unfortunately for him, the teacher saw.

"Mr. Echolls, what are you doing?" he asked strictly.

"…just taking some painkillers, I'm still recovering…" Logan started to explain.

"Do you have a doctor's note?" the teacher asked.

"No, but…" Logan said worry creeping onto his face.

"Then I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to take drugs in my class," the teacher continued.

"…but…" Logan attempted but the teacher ignored him. He couldn't come up with a good lie to cover for the pills and apparently neither could Veronica as she was looking at him with sympathetic concern. He knew he needed to take one otherwise he would be in a lot of pain so he took out the canister again but wasn't sly enough.

"Mr. Echolls," the teacher exclaimed, "Go and see Mr. Clemmons now and maybe he can get the school rules through your head."

Logan took a deep breath, that would mean walking on his own, something he hadn't really attempted before. At least they were sat near the back which meant that if he was careful he could use the back wall as a steady to guide himself out.

Veronica looked at him, "…are you going to be okay?" she asked him quietly; worry spread across her features and in her voice.

Logan nodded his head at her, and realised that he had captured the stares of many of the rest of the class. He knew he had to ignore them if he wanted to avoid any suspicions.

Veronica spent the rest of the period staring at the clock every ten seconds, unable to concentrate.

* * *

It took Logan over five minutes to walk the 60 second walk it would usually be. He was using anything he could for support and realising that maybe ditching his crutches so soon was not the best idea. He was breathing heavily and all he wanted to do was take one of the pain killers that would ease his side but unfortunately was so fixated on getting to Clemmons' office, he had been unable to take one on the way.

When he arrived he sat opposite the vice principal's desk who apparently already knew why he was here.

"Mr. Echolls, we meet again. It's been a long time, I understand that this time it's for taking drugs in class, even you can't be that stupid," Clemmons' exclaimed disbelievingly.

Logan didn't have the energy to argue, his side was searing so much it was taking all his energy just to keep his eyes open.

"…they're just pain killers," Logan said desperately trying to control his breathing.

"…then you need a doctor's note…"

"I'm sorry I don't have one," Logan pleaded as he began to feel dizzy; something Clemmons' seemed to have noticed.

"…are you okay?" he asked seeing that Logan had become very pale and his eyes were fluttering open and shut.

"I'm fine," Logan said with a closed throat, "…can you please just let me take one of my pain killers!"

Clemmons' relented seeing that there was something more going on here than he originally thought, "Yes okay." He watched Logan take two.

The pain would take a couple of minutes to subside but Logan was feeling better already; knowing that he had managed to take them and learning that in the future he would have to be much more careful if he didn't want people asking questions.

"Where have you been, Logan?" Clemmons asked when Logan appeared more responsive.

Logan looked up at the sound of his first name being used by a teacher, they usually only did that when he wasn't in trouble or they were feeling caring. Any other time Logan might have felt glad that someone was looking out for him, but caring in this situation was not good when he was trying to hide so much.

"I've been ill," he answered plainly.

"Hmm," Clemmons' sounded nodding his head. "Okay, you can go."

"That's it?" Logan said; surprised.

"I think I'll let you slide this time, just be more careful in the future."

Logan wasn't going to argue, he got out of the chair very slowly; something which Mr. Clemmons didn't miss, and left the office knowing he'd just had a narrow escape.

* * *

The next few weeks were good for Logan and Veronica, no one had discovered Logan's secret, even the school, and he was getting better day by day. They had even started going out on real dates which they were both a fan of as if it included a movie; generally more time was spent on making out than watching it. Then they would go to Logan's house and get to know one another a little better, and though Veronica immensely enjoyed these activities, she was grateful that he always knew when to stop.

One night they had just finished watching a DVD at Logan's and they were both sitting on the couch. Logan moved towards Veronica to put his lips on hers and placed her underneath him. She closed her eyes as Logan moved down her body, lifted up her shirt slightly and started placing kisses on her stomach and twirling his index fingers in circles which tickled slightly. He began to undo the buttons and placed a hand underneath her bra. They had gone this far before but Veronica had never been this aroused by what Logan was doing to her.

She lifted up her head to look into Logan's eyes and he understood what she meant even with no vocal communication, "Are you sure?" he whispered, he didn't want her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you," Logan said and moved up so they were facing each other. Their lips clashed in an open mouthed kiss as Logan slipped his tongue in and slid Veronica's shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. At the same time, Veronica pulled Logan's T-shirt over his head and found the dog collar he was wearing around his neck, very sexy on his bare chest. He reached round her back, which Veronica arched to help him, and undid the clips of her bra. He didn't remove it from her front though; instead he traced kisses down her front so that his mouth was level with the zip of the skirt she'd chosen to wear that night, a mini skirt with stockings. Logan ran his index finger up the inside of her left thigh and back down again, causing Veronica to arch her back again, this time in pleasure.

Logan pulled her stocking all the way off her leg very gently and then went back to her inner thigh which he then kissed. He did the same with the other leg. He then undid the zip on her skirt before moving back to kiss her on the lips with the same intense passion. Although he was amazing at her top end, she was craving more attention at her lower end, he was playing her perfectly and how he had gotten so good at it, Veronica didn't want to know.

He slipped her bra off and kissed what lay beneath and as he did so Veronica skillfully undid the flies of his jeans and began to move them down his legs so he could kick them off. He then returned to where Veronica wanted him to be and slipped off her skirt followed by the thong she was glad she had chosen to wear this night. Veronica was nervous about revealing her whole self to him but knew she could trust him. He then made love to her gently, kissing her neck and all over. Veronica was amazed at the intense feeling she felt and knew that it could only be described as absolute, pure love.

When they had finished, Logan wrapped his arms around Veronica and held her closely while they both basked in what had just happened between them.

"I love you," Logan said and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," she answered with her hand and head on his chest where she could hear his heart beating fast, no longer broken by the torments of his childhood, but fixed by the love they shared.

* * *

**_SEQUEL NOW UP but please review this story anway!!_**

**_Thank you for reading me! Please review and let me know you're favourite part, characters, dialogue...whatever of the whole story? i love reading what you think. And don't forget the more reviews, the quicker the sequel comes out. Pretty Pretty please review??  
_**

_**Thank you to my reviewers:**_

_**Samantha, Isilady, aNJA, 01GGFan, Jenn6891, xosumerxo, blairbear014, obsessedlikeneverb4, jacedes, GlitterFairyPrincess, Soda.PoP9, Sarah, Gabrielle, Brittney, Simply-a-fan,snarkNsass, Rebecca, LilLadyMe, FreezeDryedGorgeous, RaeRaeRaeLiz, hayley, Asqua, Christina, Lovefan, ParadiseLost23, Aurelie, Thelma, Kathy0518, I.-heart-.Logan,  
**_


End file.
